Yoshi: The Human Babe Magnet
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: Yoshi's overuse of the Transformation Jutsu leaves him stuck in human form and unable to change back. To further complicate things, he also has to deal with a harem of various women lusting after him. Can he find a way to return to normal while dodging their relentless advances? Rated M for Mature content. Kids, stay away. Major Harem fic. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Yoshi:**

**The Human Babe Magnet**

**Summary****: When Yoshi (my version) overuses the Transformation Jutsu, despite Naruto warning him not to, he ends up being stuck in the form of an attractive human male. Now everywhere he goes, women almost immediately fall in love with him at first sight. Yoshi must now figure out a way to change back to normal while also avoiding the amorous women.**

**Disclaimer: All rights to the characters belong to their respective owners. **

**Copyright is forbidden.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The sunlight shined in the morning sky as the citizens of Anime Town all walked peacefully down the sidewalk, while a few others drove down the streets in their cars.

Two others in particular, Yoshi and his friend Naruto Uzumaki, were enjoying a nice day walking together after eating at the Ramen House. However, the one thing that didn't sit well with Naruto was the fact that Yoshi would repeatedly use the Transformation Jutsu at any given time no matter where they went in the city.

"Yoshi, as much as I like hanging out with you, I would really appreciate it if you'd stop using the Transformation Jutsu so much. You'll waste your chakra that way." said Naruto.

"Nonsense pal, I'll be okay as long as I keep my chakra reserved. I have perfect control over it. Besides, changing into different people is a fun way to pass the time." said Yoshi.

"I'm just saying this to warn you. If you overuse it, you'll probably wind up getting stuck in the next form you change into."

"No worries, I'll be just fine."

Upon forming a specific hand seal, Yoshi engulfed himself in white smoke. He then reappeared as a handsome, tall and firm looking young man with sky blue eyes and short brown hair. He was wearing a white, short sleeved shirt, a pair of blue shorts, and some green, laced up shoes.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Gee, for someone who's suppose to be hyperactive, you sure do worry a lot. I had thought that taking a break from the Hidden Leaf Village would at least have made you feel better." commented Yoshi in a more mature tone.

As they went along, they were unaware of the amorous looks that Yoshi was getting from all sorts of women who were walking by. Even though he noticed it, he decided to shrug it off.

However, he suddenly got nervous when he sensed a certain someone following him and Naruto, leading to him starting to walk faster, which confused the blonde shinobi as he tried to keep up.

"What's wrong Yoshi?" asked Naruto.

"Oh it's nothing. I just feel like getting in a quick walk for some exercise, nothing serious." he replied, albeit nervously.

"You sound like you're scared."

"No, I'm not scared."

"_How can I possibly tell him that I sensed Rangiku Matsumoto following me?, If she catches me, she'll hug the life out of me__. I just need to keep up my pace a little longer until I can get away. She can see through my disguises as if she has X-ray vision, which she doesn't._" he thought to himself.

He was soon stopped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Hey hot stuff." greeted a feminine voice.

Despite hesitating, Yoshi slowly turned to meet face to face with Rangiku, who had a rather seductive smile on her face. She was wearing a red crop top which was unbuttoned at the top, accompanied by a, blue trouser shorts and yellow high heels.

"Oh. Uh hello ma'am." Yoshi greeted back with a fake smile.

"My name is Rangiku Matsumoto, what's yours cutie?"

Yoshi was somewhat shocked and perplexed by the way she was acting around him.

"_I can't believe this, she doesn't even know it's me. I better keep up this act a little longer._"

"My name is Yo-, er, Manachi. That's right, Manachi Ihsoy." **(Note: Ihsoy is actually Yoshi spelled backwards)**

"_Yoshi gave himself a fake identity, that's some quick thinking._" thought Naruto._  
_

"Ooh how interesting, because frankly your last name reminds me of a 'special friend' I have."

"Of course it does." he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Anyway, I was just busy walking with Naruto here."

Naruto decided to play along.

"Yeah, 'Yoshi' suggested that I hang out with him so I could get to know him better."

"Well perhaps you won't mind if I take this cutie off your hands." she suggested while linking arms with a now wide eyed Yoshi.

Naruto formed a sneaky smile as he noticed Yoshi glancing at him with a frightened look on his face.

"Go ahead, I bet he would love to spend time with a beautiful woman." he said with mock happiness.

"Good enough for me. Come on sexy."

She smiled cheerfully before she led Yoshi away with her. As they left, Yoshi turned to glare at Naruto, who chuckled at him mischievously as he waved goodbye.

"_I am so gonna give Naruto a good beating once I get out of this._"_  
_

About a few minutes later, Yoshi and Rangiku were still walking down the sidewalk, their arms still linked together.

"So Manachi, since this is the first time we've met, why don't you tell me something about yourself?" she suggested.

Yoshi was close to sweating nervously while attempting to come up with a proper description. He didn't want to tell her all of his real interests, hobbies or opinions, fearing that she would recognize him. As hard as it was, he had to at least try.

"Well for starters, I'm into sketching, drawing, painting, reading and socializing. My favorite food is pizza, ramen-, OOH I mean spaghetti, lasagna, ice cream and chocolate chip cookies." he explained

"_That was close. I almost nearly gave myself away when I mentioned ramen. As much as I love it, I can't afford to blow my position._"

"Hmm, sketching and drawing, huh?"

"Yeah, it's one of my hobbies."

"Maybe sometime you could draw a picture of me naked."

"WHAT!?"

"Just kidding, hehehe. I just felt like teasing you a bit."

"Oh, what a relief."

"But, then again-"

"Okay, let's get off that subject. I'm not used to naked woman."

"I see, you're the shy type, huh?"

"You can say that."

"Well not to worry honey, I'll help you get rid of your shyness soon enough." said Rangiku with a strong amount of seduction in her voice, which he noticed.

"_This is not gonna end well. I gotta get out of this before she makes a move on me._"

"Listen, it was nice meeting you Rangiku. But I there's somewhere I need to go, so I'll just be leaving now." he said while slipping his arm out of her grasp. But as he tried to walk off, Rangiku suddenly latched her arms around his waist, holding him tightly.

"Whoa there, tiger. You wouldn't be trying to escape from me, would you?" she asked while pressing her well endowed chest against his back, which made him shiver a little.

"No, that would be rude. I just need to go somewhere important, that's all." he replied nervously.

He then tried to get loose, but she refused to let go. It was clear that she wasn't going to let him escape that easily.

"But we've barely scratched the surface baby. Besides, I wanna get to know you a little more."

His eyes became wide once more when he felt her hands slipping underneath his shirt, feeling up his chest and abs like some perverted school girl.

"Ooh, you've got muscles like an athlete. I like that, it makes me wonder what you look like without your shirt on." she cooed while nuzzling his neck.

"Uh Rangiku, there comes a time and a p-p-p-p-p-place for stuff like that, and this is n-n-n-not it." he said with a shaky tone.

"Then we should go somewhere more private, so we can have some quality time to ourselves."

Yoshi was beginning to panic. Here we was in human form, being publicly molested by an obviously lovesick Rangiku. Although he had plenty of awkward experiences in his real form, this was clearly the most embarrassing moment of his life.

Realizing he had no choice, Yoshi did what he had to. Without warning, he slipped himself free from her grip. But he soon realized his mistake when he saw the look Rangiku was giving him. Her eyes were wide and sparkling, and her lips had contorted into a wide, creepy and perverted grin, accompanied by a naughty giggle. Looking down, he noticed that he had accidentally slid out of his shirt upon noticing it within her hands, thus revealing his muscles in clear public view.

"Oh no." he said with fright.

"WHOA BABY, I'M IN LOVE." she squealed with delight.

Yoshi didn't have time to act fast enough as Rangiku leaped forward and tackled him to the ground, kissing him with extreme and intense passion. She ravenously forced her whole tongue into his mouth, smothering the inside. In desperation, Yoshi tried to get her off of him. But her ever growing attraction and overwhelming lust made her too difficult to shake off.

"_This is going way too far. It feels like she's choking me with her tongue, I've got to get away from her somehow._"

Putting up some effort, Yoshi managed to get up off the ground, while Rangiku continued to kiss him deeply, wrapping her arms and legs around him entirely.

"_Alright, now she's getting out of control. I didn't want to do this, but I have no choice._"

Using all his might, Yoshi forced Rangiku off of him,. Without even a word, he went dashing off at full speed, with Rangiku watching him as he left. She just giggled to herself while standing up.

"Ooh, he's playing hard to get. He may have gotten away, but he left something behind." she said while looking down at his shirt, which she was still holding.

" His lips, oh so soft. And his mouth, it has such a delicious taste." she commented while licking her lips.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Yoshi was still speeding down the path, trying to get as far away from Rangiku as he possibly could. After the way she came onto him, he couldn't dare to think of what would happen if they met again.

"That was so embarrassing back there. What the hell possessed her to molest me like that?" he wondered to himself.

"Wait a minute, I know now. It's because of the way I look, that's why she did it. One simple look at me without a shirt and she turns into a horny wild girl. It's time to change back to normal, this is a lot more than I can take for one day."

Zooming into an alley and checking to see if the coast was clear, Yoshi proceeded with his attempt to change back into his normal form. But strangely, nothing happened.

"What the-, why didn't I change back?"

He then tried it again, still nothing.

"Why is this happening?"

Once again he went in for another try, only to be unsuccessful like before. At this point, it dawned on him.

"Damn it, I should have guessed it before. Naruto warned me that this would happen if I overused the Transformation Jutsu, and I didn't believe it. I should have listened to him. And now I'm standing out here, stuck as a human without a shirt I lost because Rangiku still has it." he lamented.

He placed a hand on his chin and began thinking about what he could do next.

But then, he came up with a solution.

"Alright, it's all under control. There's no one else around, especially women. So that makes it safe for me to leave this alley, go find a new shirt and then try to find Naruto."

Taking a deep breath, Yoshi quietly stepped out of the alley and onto the sidewalk. He cautiously looked both ways just to be sure that there were no women nearby. After that, he turned and began to walk down the path. He kept a close eye out for any sign of women, confidently hoping that he would not run or even bump into any.

Unbeknownst to him, someone was quietly watching him from above on a rooftop. The figure (obviously feminine) smiled deviously and chuckled while watching the human disguised dino.

The person was ultimately revealed to be Anko Mitarashi, a high ranking kunoichi from the Hidden Leaf Village. Her brown eyes were focused directly on the unsuspecting Yoshi.

"Well look what we have here. A cute, shirtless and obviously single guy all by his lonesome. Luckily for him, I can provide just the right company, oh yes." she said.

Yoshi continued his walk, looking around for the nearest clothing store he could find. Every so often he would frequently glance in random directions to see if he was still alone. But he was still unaware of Anko, whom was following him from above.

"Oh this is hopeless. If I can't find one store, I'll be shirtless all day. And the last thing I need is another love struck female putting her hands all over me like I'm some kind of love magnet."

Yoshi was just about to reach a corner when suddenly, Anko dropped down in front of him.

"Hiya sexy." she greeted while leaning against the wall.

Yoshi's face: (O_O)

"_Oh no, not Anko Mitarashi. She's the last person I'd want to see. If I don't escape from her, there's no telling what she'll do._" he thought fearfully.

"*gulp* Hi there." he greeted, albeit nervously.

"You got a name?"

"M-m-m-Manachi Ihsoy."

"Hmm, I like that name. Sexy name for a sexy man."

"Thanks, I g-g-guess."

"So what's a guy like you doing out here without a shirt, huh?"

Yoshi rubbed the back of his head shyly while blushing.

"Well, ha ha. I sorta lost it after 'some girl' snatched it from me when I took it off to cool down." Yoshi lied.

"That's okay, why bother hiding it?"

"What?"

"You know, your body. The chest, the abs, pecs, they're quite a sight to see, for me that is. At least for the most part."

Yoshi soon went from being shy to looking skeptical as he cocked an eyebrow.

"What exactly are you implying?"

He was nearly shocked out of his mind when she zoomed behind him with surprising speed, placing her arms around his neck.

"_Oh, that's right. I forgot that she's a high ranking jonin kunoichi, that's explains why she moved so_ _fast_."_  
_

Anko merely chuckled in a manner that most would consider uncomfortable or even creepy, in Yoshi's case.

"I'm just saying that maybe it would be more worth while if you'd let me see something else in particular." she whispered to him.

"L-like what?"

"You know what I'm talking about, a certain *something* that any woman would want to see."

She then stuck out her tongue and gave a soft but lustful lick on the cheek, which sent a shiver down his spine. But after doing some quick thinking, he came to a realization on what she meant.

"Oh my god, are you talking about my-" he started to ask.

"Yep."

"Sorry ma'am, but that area is off limits."

He pried himself from her arms and attempted to leave, only to be cut off as she moved in front of him, flashing a cocky and sneaky smirk.

"Ah ah ah, where do you think you're going?"

"Where do you think, someplace where I can get away from you. I'm sorry, but you can't have me. I'm not some kind of sex toy that you can play with."

"Hahahaha, you are so naive. Who said I want you as a sex toy?"

"Uh hello, just a second ago you were talking about getting in my pants, am I not correct?"

"I didn't mean out here, silly. I meant in a more quiet and secluded place, like a bedroom perhaps."

"Okay now you're really starting to scare me."

True to his word, Yoshi was getting scared out of his mind. He could feel himself sweating nervously due to the fear that was slowly reaching the surface. It was bad enough that Rangiku came on to him, but now Anko was practically lusting after him more than he had thought. He slowly started to back away in terror, with Anko slowly advancing towards him.

"What's the matter Manachi-kun, cat got your tongue?" she teased.

"Seriously, you are really starting to sound like a genuine female pervert."

"Hey, no one ever said that women can't be perverted too. Sure it's mostly men who act that way, but there are times when it's the other way around."

"_As much as I hate to admit it, she's right. That would probably explain why Rangiku suddenly got naughty when she was molesting me. But clearly it seems that Anko is just as perverted, which scares the hell out of me._"

"Stay back, don't come any closer."

"How do you expect me to resist a man with a hot body like yours?"

He soon noticed her getting ready to nab him as she raised her arms up in a grabbing motion.

"Come to mama, big boy."

Having struck a nerve, Yoshi finally went dashing away, thus eluding her grasp.

"Oh yeah, I love a good chase." she sneered.

Yoshi was running at such a fast pace that almost no one could see him as nothing more than just a blur. He was trying with all his might to stay far away from Anko, but little did he suspect that he wasn't in the clear just yet.

"Nice day for a run, isn't it?"

Yoshi's face: (O.O)

To his very horror, he turned his head back to see Anko running after him, and she appeared to be catching up to him.

"How are you running so fast?" he asked in puzzlement.

"I'm a high ranking kunoichi, of course you didn't realize that until now." she bragged.

"_How could I forget that so soon?, some of the shinobi I've met are so fast that they could outrun Sonic in a race. Well Rock Lee probably could, but still._"_  
_

In desperation, Yoshi attempted to try and speed up his pace, but he didn't get his chance when Anko soon reappeared up ahead of him, with her arms wide open, ready to grab him.

"OH NOOOOOO." he screamed.

He then tried to skid to a stop and change direction, but he was moving so fast that he couldn't stop quick enough to remain out of her reach, thus resulting in him being caught in her arms.

"Gotcha." she mused.

"How on earth did you get up in front of me?"

"I've got ninja skills that you couldn't possibly imagine. I'd show some to you, if you let me."

"Please, let me go. This is embarrassing."

"Not just yet, sexy."

"Now that's just pushing things- MMPH."

His protest was cut off when she pressed her lips hotly against his. The shocked look on Yoshi's face made it seem as though he was about to freak out. He was being kissed by who he considered to be the most creepiest and most unpredictable kunoichi in history. But from what he could tell, her lips were surprisingly warm, soft and somewhat relaxing as he suddenly started to kiss back.

Noticing his sudden change in behavior, Anko decided to step things up by deepening the kiss. She passionately and gently entered her tongue into his mouth, making the kiss more romantic. She then moved her hands up from his waist and placed them around his neck.

But however, things were going to get ugly really soon.

After only a few more minutes, the kissed had finally ended after their lips had separated.

"That was a hot kiss, huh Manachi-kun?" asked Anko with a smirk.

Yoshi looked back at her with a soft look on his face.

"Wow...what a rush." Yoshi blurted out.

Unfortunately, their little *moment* was soon disrupted by the unexpected arrival of Rangiku.

"Hey you, get your hands off my man!" she snapped angrily.

Yoshi suddenly snapped back to his senses and turned around to face her, catching a glimpse of his shirt still in her hands.

"I don't think so, Manachi-kun's my man." argued Anko.

"Get real, I had him first. I've got his shirt right here to prove it." Rangiku boasted while holding up Yoshi's shirt in clear view.

"Big whup. He's still my man."

"No he isn't, he's mine."

While the two women continued to argue back and forth, Yoshi meanwhile used this opportunity in order to try making his get away without being noticed. But first he had to figure out how to get his shirt back.

But his planned getaway was cut short when the two women had ceased their arguing and approached him from both sides, grabbing onto his arms.

"Come here Manachi, pucker up." said Rangiku.

"Say what!?" he exclaimed in shock.

"Forget her. Lay another one on me, Manachi-kun." cooed Anko.

Yoshi's face: (O_O)ll

Yoshi was starting to run out of options when both women began to lean in with their eyes closed, lips puckered and ready to be kissed, but he got one more idea. As a last ditch attempt, he slid from in between them just as they got closer, causing them to unknowingly kiss each other instead. Yoshi watched victoriously while holding his shirt within his hands before he proceeded to put it back on.

"Yes, success. So long ladies" he muttered quietly before taking off.

"_That was close, now to go find Naruto. And once I do, he better have a good explanation for ditching me._" he thought.

Just about 10 seconds after he left, Rangiku and Anko both opened her eyes, and the next thing that happened wasn't so pretty.

Rangiku's and Anko's faces: (O.O)*

At that very second, they broke apart.

"AAAAAAHHHHH, I KISSED ANOTHER WOMAN." they both screamed while reacting with disgust.

* * *

**Later on...**

****Naruto was busy sitting on a bench in the park, looking up at the sunny sky. It had been hours since he had last seen Yoshi, but at the moment he just wanted to have some time to himself.

"You know, I do feel kind of bad about ditching Yoshi like that. It makes me wonder what he might be up to at the moment."

"Gee, I didn't know you cared, Naruto Uzumaki." said a rather frustrated voice from behind him.

Naruto was startled off the bench before he turned around to meet face to face with an angry looking, still transformed Yoshi standing before him.

"Oh, it's you Yoshi. You really had me on the alert for a-"

Yoshi then bashed him on the head.

"OW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" snapped the blonde shinobi while rubbing his head.

"That's for being a total moron by leaving me with Rangiku earlier!" he snapped back.

"Well you didn't need to hit me for it. It's bad enough when Sakura hits me, but I draw the line at being hit by you."

"Oh cut all the drama, right now I've got a problem on my hands."

"What happened, did you have a bad date?" Naruto joked.

"This is serious you knucklehead, Rangiku's fallen madly in love with me."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Ugh, do I have to spell it out for you?"

"You're not making any sense."

"SHE CAME ONTO ME AND TRIED TO MOLEST ME, YOU IDIOT."

"Okay okay, no need to snap."

"That's not all. When I tried getting away from her, I accidentally slid out of my shirt. But the very moment she saw my muscles, she suddenly got this perverted look on her face. Then she jumped on me and kissed me."

"What's so bad about a kiss?"

"She shoved her tongue down my throat, she nearly choked me to death."

"Okay, awkward."

"I managed to get away from her, but I lost my shirt in the process. When I thought things couldn't get any worse, I ran into Anko Mitarashi."

"D-d-d-did you just say Anko Mitarashi!?" asked Naruto in a shaky tone.

"Yeah, I did."

Naruto's face: (O_O)

"What's wrong?"

"Dude, you should be lucky you got away from her. She's even more scary than Sakura being in a bad mood."

"I know that. At one time she even scared Bowser so badly that he was paranoid for about a week."

"What did she try to do with you?"

"For one, she tried to hit on me. And if that's not bad enough, she started asking about my-"

"Your what?"

"My-my-my-my-"

"Spit it out, fess up."

"My private area."

"WHAAAAAAAATTTT!?"

"She freaked me out so much that I just had to get away from her. But she chased after me and caught me. And before I knew it, she kissed me."

"You're kidding!"

"And the weird thing is, I *gulp* enjoyed it."

Naruto looked like he wanted to pass out right on the spot after what he just heard. All the things Yoshi had told him just now made him feel shocked, dismayed and downright uncomfortable.

"_I don't believe this, Yoshi actually got kissed by Anko sensei, and he liked it. This is so crazy that I just wanna forget it ever happened._" thought Naruto.

"Aw man, I feel so sorry for you." he said with sympathy.

"Thanks. But right now I feel stupid. I should have listened earlier when you told me not to overuse the Transformation Jutsu, now look where it's gotten me."

"See, I knew I was right all along. Maybe next time you'll listen to me when I warn you not to do something you'll regret."

"So, what now?"

"Huh?"

"What do I have to do to change back?"

"Hmm, that sounds like a tough one." said Naruto while thinking.

"Well there has to be at least one solution to this matter."

"Hang on, I think I know who can help with this problem. Let's head to the village and talk to the Hokage." he suggested.

"Of course, Lady Tsunade might know what to do."

"_I just hope that she doesn't try to make passes at_ _me_." Yoshi thought.

With that, they began setting off for the Hidden Leaf Village.

* * *

**Chapter 1 is up and running.**

**For the record, this is my second multi-chapter harem story. The first is Yoshi's Big Time Harem.**

**Well, it appears that Yoshi's got a problem on his hands. Because he didn't listen to Naruto, now he's currently trapped in the form of a sexy human guy who attracts every woman he encounters. And somehow they strangely become perverted and horny when near him. So now he's on his way to Konoha to see if Tsunade can help sort this mess out. **

**He's already got Rangiku and Anko lusting after him, but you'll be amazed at how many other women will be trying to get their hands on him.**

**And to keep a low profile, he's given himself the name Manachi Ihsoy. Yep, he used his own name backwards as a last name.**

**Until then, stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Later folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After going on what seemed like an incredibly long and almost tiring travel, Yoshi and Naruto had finally arrived at the Hidden Leaf Village. They were already half way through the entrance when they stopped for a short while.

"Okay, we're here. So all we have to do is head to the Hokage's office, talk to Tsunade and see if she can help sort this out." said Yoshi.

"Agreed. But first, let's stop by the Ichiraku for some ramen. All that travelling has left me feeling hungry." said Naruto.

"How can you seriously think about eating at a time like this?"

"Stop fretting, you know very well that you're hungry too. I heard your stomach growling the whole way here."

Yoshi slapped a hand to his forehead and groaned. Even though he wanted to get out of his current predicament, he couldn't hide the fact that he was just as hungry as Naruto was. The growling in his stomach was a clear indication.

"Alright, fine. But after we're done eating, we head straight for the Hokage, okay."

"Sure, no problem Yos-"

Yoshi cupped a hand over Naruto's mouth to silence him.

"And another thing. Until we get this problem figured out, you are to refer to me as Manachi Ihsoy. I don't want anyone recognizing me just yet."

With that in order, they resumed walking in the village. But while on their way to the Ramen Ichiraku, he couldn't help noticing the looks of interest he was getting from the local women, including a few kunoichi as well. He could even hear a few of them talking along the way.

"Ooh, he's so sexy."

"He's hot."

"I'd love to have my hands all over him."

"I wonder if he's single."

"All the things I would do to him."

"Hot baby, he's a sight for sore eyes."

Yoshi cringed in dismay at all the sexual comments he heard. He almost came close to sweating nervously, but he managed to keep himself calm and collected, despite feeling embarrassed. Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder, letting him know that everything would be okay. At least for the moment.

Once they arrived at their designated location, they walked up and sat at the counter on stools. Seconds later, they were approached by Teuchi as he walked out of the kitchen. He was followed shortly by his daughter Ayame, whose eyes immediately fell upon Yoshi. She giggled girlishly as she stared at him.

"_Wow, he's so cute._" she thought.

"Hello Naruto, how's my number one customer?" greeted Teuchi.

"Never been better. I'll have a bowl of miso ramen."

"Coming up."

"Who's your friend here, Naruto?" asked Ayame while casting a glance at Yoshi.

"This is Y-, Manachi Ihsoy." Naruto corrected himself

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." he said, albeit nervously due to Ayame being so close to him.

"Nice to meet you too, good looking." she replied with seduction.

"Ayame, stop flirting with Manachi, he's a new customer. Show some respect." scolded Teuchi.

"Sorry."

"Uh, it's okay. I'm just fine." Yoshi assured them.

"What would you like to eat?" asked Teuchi.

"One bowl of barbecue ramen."

"Sure thing."

As he headed back for the kitchen, he saw that his daughter was still standing near Yoshi.

"Ayame!" he called.

"Oh, coming." she replied before following him, but not without turning to Yoshi and winking at him. After that, she went in the kitchen.

Yoshi groaned to himself and placed his head down on the table.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Naruto.

Yoshi raised his head back up to face him.

"Nothing much, except for the fact that even if I don't do anything or say anything at all, women still can't take their eyes off me."

"You can't really blame them. In this form, you're like every woman's fantasy brought to life. It's like you're God's answer to their inner desires."

"Hmm, pretty interesting words coming from a knucklehead ninja like you. In case you hadn't noticed, trying to stay calm in a ninja village where the women all stare and make sexual comments towards me is not exactly what I call easy."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"Listen, I've got nothing against a woman showing interest in me. It's just a harem of women that I have a hard time dealing with, especially when all that's on their minds is getting me in the act. And being this way, almost anyone of them would willingly throw themselves at me."

"Face it, you're too irresistible for women to pass up."

Pretty soon, Teuchi and Ayame came back with their bowls of ramen. Teuchi presented the miso ramen to Naruto while Ayame presented the barbecue ramen to Yoshi.

"Here you go Manachi, a nice bowl of ramen. I made it myself, just for you." she cooed while batting her eyelashes at him.

"Uh, thank you."

"Ayame, leave him alone. He can't eat with you being so close to him." said Teuchi.

"I can't help it, he's just so cute, and dare I say, ooh so sexy, hehehehe." she giggled while flashing a grin that a only a pervert would make. But while Naruto and Teuchi paid no attention, Yoshi did, and clearly he found it to be disturbing.

"Ayame, please back up a little. I tend to get uncomfortable when people look at me like that while I'm eating." he requested kindly.

"Sorry, my bad. Go ahead." she apologized before stepping back a few feet.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Yoshi picked up a pair of chopsticks and started to chow down on the ramen along with Naruto. The whole time they were eating, Ayame kept her eyes on Yoshi the entire hour. Something about the way he was eating made her lick her lips passionately. Every time she watched him scoop up some ramen with his chopsticks, he would eagerly but slowly bring it up to his lips, slurping it up and chewing it in his mouth. Ayame's 'grin' suddenly got more wider and creepy looking, along with her eyes becoming squinted and sparkly.

"_Mmmm, he's soooooo sexy. The muscles, that face, those lips, so mm-mm scrumptious._" Ayame thought.

"_She's making that same creepy pervert face as Rangiku did earlier. Great, not only do I attract women, but somehow when they take one look at me, they become perverted. Oh what a miracle that is, NOT._" Yoshi thought.

About a few minutes later, Yoshi and Naruto had finally finished eating.

"Ahh, what a nice meal." said Naruto while rubbing his stomach.

"You said it, nothing like eating some good food after a long travel here." Yoshi agreed.

Yoshi was prepared to leave when suddenly Naruto stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"Not so fast, 'Manachi'. We're splitting the payment on this." said Naruto with a mischievous smile.

"You cannot be serious. Coming here was your idea, so I think you should pay for both meals."

"Sorry, fair is fair."

Yoshi could only grumble in annoyance. He could tell that Naruto was doing this as his way of getting even for hitting him earlier. And clearly there was no way he could get out of it.

"Hahahaha, not to worry. Today's meals are on the house." said Teuchi.

The exact point of which Naruto's glee went away was the same time of when Yoshi's relief had came in.

"Gee, thanks sir." replied Yoshi while casting a smug look at Naruto, who just grunted before getting up to leave.

Yoshi was just about to follow him until Ayame grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, kissing him on the cheek. She then used her other hand to bring his face in closer until they met eye to eye.

"Come back anytime, big boy." she whispered seductively before giving him a small, but passionate kiss on the lips, letting him go soon after. She then slowly retreated to the kitchen, turning her head back to flick her tongue out at him briefly before continuing on.

After regaining his composure, Yoshi then left to catch up with Naruto. They then proceeded on their way to the Hokage's office. But unfortunately, getting there would not be as easy as they assumed, especially since Yoshi's presence had drawn on the attention of two notable kunoichi, Sakura and Ino. They watched him with smiles on their faces as they followed his movements.

"Wow, get a load of that guy, he's hot." commented Sakura.

"More than hot, he's gorgeous." said Ino.

"_Unbelievable, he's even more sexy than Sasuke._" thought Sakura.

But then, Sakura had spotted Ino already rushing directly for Yoshi.

"Hey, no fair. I saw him first!" she snapped before following after her rival.

Yoshi meanwhile was busy trying to cope with the possibility of being stuck like this for the rest of his life. If he could never change back, then he would be chased by amorous women for all eternity, which is something he did not want to happen.

However, his moment of thinking was soon cut off when Ino came walking up between him and Naruto. She formed a flirtatious smile as she turned to look at him.

"Hi there cutie." she greeted.

"Oh, hello there." he responded, not wanting to be rude.

"I haven't seen you around here before, so I assume that you're new?"

To keep his cover intact, he made up a lie.

"Uh hehehe, actually I've lived here my whole life. I just haven't been out and about as much, except whenever I hung out with my friend Naruto."

"Oh, how quaint. Because Naruto and I, we go way back. We were pretty good friends during our younger years."

"Excuse me, but during the younger years you and everyone else always use to mistreat me and call me an idiot, not to mention-" Naruto started to say.

But Ino stopped him by punching him in the stomach.

"So, what's your name?" she asked.

"Manachi Ihsoy." Yoshi answered simply.

"Well Manachi-kun, how's about we-"

She never got to finish as Sakura shoved her away.

"Hey good looking, going my way?" she greeted flirtatiously.

"I take it that you're Sakura Haruno, Naruto's teammate. He's told me a lot about you." Yoshi said.

"And if I heard clearly, your name is Manachi, right?"

"Yes."

"Ooh hoohoo, I like that."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Judging from your looks, I'd say you're somewhere between the ages 19 or 20."

"You're very observant, aren't you SakuraAAAAAAAAAEEEEE."

He let out a scream of shock when he felt Sakura's hand grabbing his butt.

"_Ooh, he's got a tight ass._" thought Sakura with a pervy grin.

Naruto looked on with dismay and shock. He couldn't believe that his own teammate would behave in such a dirty, sexual manner. Something about Yoshi's human form was obviously making her act this way, yet he didn't know what.

Yoshi became even more uncomfortable the moment Sakura started to molest him under his shirt with her right hand while still touching his butt with her left one.

"Sakura, stop it. We're out in public." Yoshi told her.

"Hehehehehe, I would stop. But then again, I just don't want to, hehehehehehe." she giggled naughtily.

"Naruto, help me." he muttered desperately.

Having grown tired and somewhat jealous of seeing this, Naruto decided to intervene.

"Listen Sakura, it was nice seeing you and all, but me and my friend are in a real hurry, so we'll be going now." said Naruto as he pried Yoshi away from Sakura before they went walking off.

Sakura could only stand with a smile and a giggle as she watched him leave.

"Mm-mm, he's so scrumptious. Perhaps I might have to get more better *acquainted* with him later." she said with a sexy tone.

"YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE, BILLBOARD BROW." yelled Ino with rage as she confronted her rival.

"OH PLEASE, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAD A CHANCE WITH HIM!" Sakura yelled back.

"I WOULD HAVE HAD HIM IF YOU HADN'T BUTTED IN!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS, INO-PIG!"

"SCREW YOU, BILLBOARD BROW!"

"INO-PIG!"

"BILLBOARD BROW!"

The two continued to scream at each other like bickering siblings for the next several minutes, much to the dismay of those who were around at the time.

* * *

**Later on...**

"I don't know Naruto. I'm not sure if I can handle this." said Yoshi as they walked down the hall towards the Hokage's office.

"Relax, it's gonna be fine. Grandma Tsunade can help solve any problem."

"Just one question, why do you always call her Grandma Tsunade?"

"No big deal, I just say that to show how close we are."

"Okay. But I'm just worried about what she'll do when she sees me like this."

"It's okay, just stay calm."

They came to a stop upon arriving in front of the entrance to Tsunade's office. Thankfully, the door was already open. Tsunade was sitting at her desk finishing up the very last bit of paper work that she had.

"Hello Granny Tsunade." greeted Naruto.

"Oh, hello Naruto." she greeted back.

"I know that I normally don't come here as much, but there's a problem that I think you should know about."

"Well, what is it?"

"Actually it would be more better if you saw for yourself."

On cue, Yoshi had came walking into the room. The very moment Tsunade laid eyes on him, all she did was stare at him without even saying anything. But after a short second, she then turned back to Naruto with a frustrated look.

"Is this suppose to be some kind of joke Naruto?" she asked with a stern tone.

"No no no, it's not like that. This is Yoshi, he turned himself into a human and now he can't change back."

"Yeah right, I don't believe you."

"No really, it's me Yoshi. I'm serious." Yoshi spoke up.

But Tsunade still didn't buy it.

"Just because you say that you're Yoshi, it doesn't mean that you really are Yoshi."

"Oh really, it's that kind of talk which makes it all worth while."

"If you really are Yoshi, then prove it. What's your most favorite food here?"

"That's easy, it's ramen."

"What's your most frequently used jutsu?"

"Transformation Jutsu."

"What do you do when someone angers you?"

"I lose my temper and lash out at them."

"Here's another one, how often do you eat ramen?"

"The very moment I enter the village, and again before I leave. Now do you believe that it's me?"

But Tsunade only chuckled for a short second before replying.

"I was just joking, I knew it was you the whole time Yoshi."

"If you knew it was really me, then why did you have me answer those questions?"

"I was just messing with you for a bit. Now anyway, if I recall just now, Naruto said that you turned yourself into a human and you're unable to change back to your normal form, is that right?"

"Yes, it is. I ended up being stuck this way because I ignored Naruto's warning about overusing the Transformation Jutsu. And so, since I didn't listen to him, I became like this. And I have no idea what's stopping me from changing back."

"I see, this problem sounds like a major one."

"That's not all. To top it off, I've been getting hit on by almost every woman who comes within my proximity. And to add insult to injury, every time women get near me, they begin behaving like perverts. Not to mention the fact they always molest me when they get the chance."

"It's true Grandma Tsunade. Just a few minutes ago, Sakura came onto him too." Naruto explained.

"Wait a minute. Sakura Haruno, my apprentice, came onto you?" asked Tsunade with surprise.

"Yes, she did. And not only did she molest me, she had the nerve to grab my butt."

Tsunade took the time to process what she just heard. She knew for a fact that Sakura was much more well behaved and sophisticated than that, and never once would she ever in her life act like a horny pervert around any guy, not even Naruto.

"I can't believe she would do that. This is so unlike her."

"But aside from that matter, I was wondering if you knew how I could change back and put an end to all this."

But before she could even answer, the three of them heard a familiar laughter coming from outside. Within seconds, Jiraiya peeked in through the window before jumping in.

"Jiraiya!" exclaimed Yoshi and Tsunade.

"Pervy Sage!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Sorry to pop in like this, but I was just passing by when I happen to overhear your conversation. So I decided to check it out." said Jiraiya.

"How much of it did you hear?" Yoshi asked with suspicion.

"I heard it all. And judging from what I know, it appears that your problem is the result of chakra overflow."

"Chakra overflow, what does that mean?"

"The reason for why you're currently stuck the way you are is because the amount of chakra you've gathered up has bypassed it's limit. To be specific, because of how much you have, your chakra network is filled with overflowing chakra, which prevents you from maintaining control over your jutsu." he explained.

"So what you're saying is that because I stored too much chakra within my body, my chakra network is processing such high quantities that I'm unable to properly control it?"

"Exactly."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"Hahahaha, because if I recall a long time ago, a certain apprentice of mine went through the same problem. Isn't that right, Naruto?" he asked while glancing at Naruto with a sly look on his face.

Naruto's face: (O_O)

"PERVY SAGE, YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE." Naruto screamed with alarm.

"Come on Naruto. I don't think it's fair not to let your friend here know about your previous experience in this endeavor."

It wasn't belong before Naruto was grabbed and shook by an infuriated Yoshi.

"YOU MEAN THAT YOU WENT THROUGH THIS BEFORE AND YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO WARN ME UNTIL NOW, YOU IDIOT!?" Yoshi snapped with rage.

"I didn't even think of it until he brought it up. I told him not to tell anyone about it."

"YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE LETTING ME MAKE A FOOL OUT OF MYSELF. NOW THANKS TO YOU, I'VE GOT LOVE CRAZED WOMEN AFTER ME!"

"Yoshi settle down, he just forgot. He didn't mean to let you go through all this." said Tsunade in an effort to calm him.

Yoshi dropped Naruto to the floor before turning to face her.

"But you don't understand what I'm going through here. As far as I'm concerned, there are plenty of women out there who are just inching to get their hands on me."

"_Even as a human he gets more women than me, this is so unfair._" thought Jiraiya.

"I understand that you're paranoid about this. But yelling at Naruto is not the way to solve this problem."

"Which reminds me. There's at least one way this problem can be solved." Jiraiya stated.

"Oh thank god, I'm saved. Give it to me straight, what's the solution?" Yoshi asked eagerly.

"The only solution is that you have to wait until your chakra network is back under control."

"How long do I have to wait?"

"You aren't going to like this. Depending on how long it takes, you'll have to wait for like a month or two, maybe more."

"WHAT, I HAVE TO WAIT THAT LONG, ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Hey, I told you that you wouldn't like it."

"But you can't be serious, isn't there some other way?"

"Sorry, that's the only way."

"So what am I suppose to do until then?"

"Don't worry, you'll figure something out. But I just want to know one thing."

"What's that?"

"I've noticed that whenever you come here you always have a way with getting the ladies to like you. Tell me, what's your secret?"

"Hahahaha, silly Jiraiya. You misunderstand, I have no secrets when it comes to attracting ladies. I just simply act kind, polite, modest and helpful. And plus, I don't peek at them while they're bathing, Pervy Sage."

"I TOLD YOU COUNTLESS TIMES NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

"Hahahahahaha. Even when I'm suffering through a problem, I've still got the nerve to make fun of you."

"Oh yeah, well don't get your hopes up. Because something tells me you're gonna need a whole lot of condoms, if you get my drift."

"Not funny." Yoshi said with annoyance.

"So, what are you going to do now?" asked Naruto.

"Well if I know one thing, I'm gonna try and steer clear of any woman who gets within two feet of me. I don't care how hard it'll be, but at least it'll be worth the effort."

He then began walking over to a window.

"Why are you going over to the window?" asked Tsunade.

"Because I can't take the risk of possibly running into a woman down the hall if I leave through the doorway. So just to be safe, I'm going out the window."

But before he did, he decided to say something else.

"One more thing. I should point out that no one knows that it's me. Until I can change back, I want you to refer to me as Manachi Ihsoy."

"Your secret is safe with me." said Tsunade.

"Naruto, meet me outside."

"No problem." said Naruto as he headed out the doorway.

After that, Yoshi climbed out the window and jumped down from the building. After making sure the coast was clear, Yoshi sighed with relief.

Meanwhile, Naruto was on his way down the hall towards the exit. By the time he made it outside, Yoshi was there waiting for him.

"Okay, that didn't go as well as I expected." said Yoshi.

"So now that we're done in there, what's next?" asked Naruto.

"I was thinking about going down to the Hot Springs to relax for a while."

"That's fine, go ahead. Just be careful in case someone follows you in there."

"That's the last thing I'd want to happen."

After saying their goodbyes, Yoshi headed off for the his destination.

"I really do hope that none of these women will be crazy enough to follow him to the Hot Springs." said Naruto to himself before walking in the opposite direction.

But little did either of them know that their whole conversation was overheard by a female whom was hidden within a dark alley nearby.

"Manachi-kun is going to the Hot Springs. Ooh, how grand. This is my big chance, hehehehehehehe." she giggled in a pervy tone.

* * *

**Later at the Hot Springs...**

"Ah, this feels so much better. Nothing like a good dip in some nice and hot water to soothe my troubles away." sighed Yoshi as he basked in the waters of the Hot Springs.

"_Gee, none of this stuff would be happening if only I had listened to Naruto when he warned me. Now thanks to my own foolishness, I'd gonna be trapped in this body for who knows how long. If I hadn't learned the Transformation Jutsu in the first place, I would have been safe from all this_." he thought.

The whole time he was bathing, he failed to sense that someone was already in the bath with him, yet they were currently unseen at the moment due to the steam around the area. But Yoshi was so busy lounging that he didn't bother to notice. However, he was bound to catch on at some point.

"This is great. The steamy water really hits the spot. The way it cleans my skin, calms my nerves, helps me relax, rubs up my legs and-"

He then realized something wasn't right.

"Wait a minute, this doesn't add up. Water can't just suddenly start rubbing up someone's legs."

At that very moment, something dawned on him. He looked down to notice a gathering of small bubbles forming on the surface in front of him. As he leaned down to look closer, he was taken by surprise as Sakura Haruno popped her head out of the water and smiled at him.

"Hi handsome." she greeted sexily.

"AAAAAHHHH, YOU AGAIN." he screamed.

"I couldn't resist. I'm drawn to you."

The moment she rose out the water, Yoshi almost nearly had a nosebleed when he saw her wet, sexy, naked body.

"Hang on, what are you even doing in here?"

"Well it's obvious, isn't it?" she asked as she moved towards him.

"This is the men's side. Women aren't allowed here." he reminded her while moving backwards.

"Actually, this week is mixed bath week, which means we can bathe together whenever we want."

"_Oh great, I can't even go to the Hot Springs to be safe. This is so embarrassing._"

He soon found himself cornered up against a wall, with nowhere else left to go as Sakura was closing in on him. He shivered uncomfortably when he felt her body press up against his.

"Aw what's the matter honey, are you embarrassed to see me naked?" she teased while rubbing up his chest.

"What gave it away?"

"Maybe you'll feel better after I give you a big kiss."

"A KISS, BUT YOU BARELY KNOW ME." he screamed with alarm.

"I know you enough that I can't resist your good looks." she replied while cupping his face in her hands.

"Sakura, please. Let's talk about this."

"Pucker up sweetie."

Yoshi didn't have a chance to act as Sakura leaned in and placed her lips on his, kissing him with the utmost passion. He groaned with dismay as she kissed him and rubbed her body on him, becoming more and more uncomfortable. When she entered her tongue into the kiss, his eyes were wider than two plates.

As she kissed him, she began to run one hand down his muscles, rubbing at his chest, pecs and abs. But she soon hit a nerve when she reached under the water to tug at the towel that Yoshi had wrapped around his waist. He instantly broke the kiss and slid away from her.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" he screamed.

"Why waste time with a towel on when we can both bathe naked?"

"How I choose to bathe is my business."

"Come on, give your little buddy some fresh air."

"Little buddy?"

"You know, your *little buddy*."

"What are you getting-"

Yoshi suddenly tensed up when he understood what she meant.

"Oh god no."

"Oh god yes." Sakura countered.

"I'm getting out of here."

But the moment he turned around to climb out the water, he found himself getting his face caught between a pair of breasts, which belonged to Ino Yamanaka, whom was also naked without a towel.

"Hey there sexy, it looks like you were expecting me." greeted Ino.

"OH DEAR GOD!" he yelled while stumbling backwards, falling into Sakura's open arms.

"Ino-pig, what are you doing here?" asked a frustrated Sakura.

"I'm here for Manachi-kun, billboard brow." she answered back.

"Well get lost, he and I are busy."

"Oh no we aren't." Yoshi said before slipping out of her grasp and attempting to leave, only for Ino to move in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going big boy?" asked Ino.

"I'm getting out of here, I can take it anymore."

Yoshi then went around her and attempted to climb out once more. But just as he did so, his towel came loose and fell from his waist, revealing his body entirely.

"Yikes, my towel came off." he said in a frightened tone. He turned his head slowly to look at the two kunoichi, noticing the excited looks on their faces.

"OOOOH BABY, HE'S HOT." squealed Sakura.

"WOW, HOT AND SPICY." squealed Ino.

"I am so outta here." Yoshi panicked.

Yoshi attempted to make his getaway, but was jumped on from behind by an overly excited and lovesick Ino.

"Manachi-kun, I must have you, now." she cooed.

"Get off of me Ino, get off."

"Oh Manachi-kun." Sakura cooed childishly with lust as she latched onto him from the front.

"Let me go. This is very awkward."

"Take me with you Manachi-kun." they both swooned.

Yoshi began struggling to get them off as he tried to make his escape, but due to the added weight from the two females attached to him, he began to lose his balance, stumbling until he fell into the water. Upon resurfacing, Yoshi finally managed to shake off both Sakura and Ino before climbing back out, grabbing his towel and rushing out of the area.

"WAIT, MANACHI-KUUUUN!" screamed both kunoichi.

After drying himself off in the locker room, Yoshi began to get dressed.

"Getting hit on and molested by girls is bad enough, but that was just a total living nightmare back there. Stupid Jiraiya, telling me I have to wait for about a month or more until my chakra is back under control. Anyway, I better get out of here before those two lovesick kunoichi come in here."

"Manachi-kuuuuun, if you come back, I'll let you play with my breasts." Ino called from outside.

"Forget Ino-pig, you can play with my breasts anytime you want." Sakura called.

Yoshi grimaced with discomfort.

"Eww, that is just sick and disgusting. These two need to show some restraint, they're ninja for god's sake. Now I'm starting to feel sick to my stomach."

Once he was fully dressed, Yoshi immediately exited the locker room and left the Hot Springs in a rush.

"That was the most awkward moment I've ever been in. As long as I don't run into them or any other kunoichi, I'm in the clear."

But as he started to calm down, someone grabbed him around the waist. It turned out to be Ino, whom was fully re-dressed.

"Hey Manachi-kun." she greeted.

Without even so much as a word, Yoshi zipped out of her grasp and ran down the path.

"Men. I just love it when they play hard to get."

Meanwhile, Naruto just happened to be walking down another path when he suddenly spotted Yoshi rushing by from a block away. Not long afterwards, he also spotted Ino going by a few seconds later.

"Uh oh. Looks like I better do something." said Naruto.

Yoshi continued to run along the path, with Ino still on his trail. All the while, Naruto was navigating across the rooftops in an effort to keep up with them. There were hardly any villagers walking around at the time. In fact, there was no one around at all.

However, along the way, Yoshi soon viewed Sakura up ahead, coming out of an alley.

"That's it, come to Sakura." she said as she opened her arms, closed her eyes and puckered her lips, preparing to kiss him the moment she caught him.

Seeing her up ahead made Yoshi think back to how Anko had used the exact same method to catch him when she was chasing him through Anime Town. This time, he was prepared.

"Oh no, I'm not getting caught like that again." Yoshi said.

Just as he was in range, Yoshi made a large jump, moving completely beyond her reach before landing back down on his feet, proceeding to continue running.

"Hahahaha, nice try. But I'm more smarter than that." Yoshi bragged while looking back at her.

But he was so busy bragging that he wasn't paying attention as he suddenly tripped over his own feet and went slamming face down to the ground. He groaned in frustration at his own clumsiness and recklessness.

"Next time I'll do less bragging and focus more on just running." said Yoshi to himself.

He tried to get up, only to be forced back down. He lifted his head and turned to see Ino sitting on top of him.

"Gotcha, big boy." said Ino.

"Let me go, let me go, let me go." Yoshi said while struggling.

"Say please first."

"Ino, come on, let me go." Yoshi whined.

"Say please and I'll let you go like a good boy."

"Ino?"

"Say it."

"I'm begging you."

"SAY IT!"

"Fine. Ino, please let me go."

"There, now was that so hard?"

"Yes."

Ino climbed off of him, allowing him to move. But as he was getting up, Ino suddenly flipped him on his back and climbed on top of him again, pinning him down by his hands.

"Hey, you tricked me!"

"I just wanted to turn you over so I could look at that incredibly handsome face of yours."

"You are just really persistent, you know that?"

"Why thank you. Now then, how about a kiss?"

In an effort to avoid being kissed, Yoshi tried to talk his way out of it.

"Wait, wait, hang on. We don't have to kiss, we can just sit somewhere and talk, you know. We could get to know each other, find out our hobbies and interests. If you let me go, I'll treat us to some lunch."

But Ino didn't fall for it, she had come too far to be fooled that easily.

"Ah ah ah, I'm not falling for that ruse."

"Ino, wait-"

When he noticed her face leaning in towards his, he tried to turn his face to the side. But he didn't do it fast enough as Ino captured his lips with her own, kissing him with deep passion. Before she could do anything else, Sakura came marching up and grabbed her by the ponytail, throwing her off of him.

"STAY AWAY FROM MANACHI-KUN, HE'S MINE!" Sakura screamed.

"I never thought I'd say this, but thank you Sakura. I appreciate that you saved me." said Yoshi as he got up.

"How about thanking me with a kiss?" she requested.

"Oh come on, haven't I had enough kisses for one day?"

"We could always finish our little session in the Hot Springs."

"Oh god, no thanks. On second thought, maybe one kiss on the cheek will do."

"I didn't say a kiss on the cheek."

"Don't tell me, you mean on the lips?"

"That's right. I want another taste of those delicious lips you've got."

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" screamed Ino who stepped in between them, facing Sakura.

"GET LOST INO-PIG!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT MANACHI-KUN!"

"HE BELONGS WITH ME!"

"UH-UH, HE'S MINE!"

"MINE!"

"Ladies?" Yoshi tried to intervene.

"HE LIKES ME MORE, BILLBOARD BROW!"

"NO HE LIKES ME BETTER, INO-PIG!"

"Ladies!" Yoshi tried again.

"BILLBOARD BROW!"

"INO-PIG!"

"BILLBOARD BROW!"

"INO-PIG!"

"BILLBOARD BROW!"

Yoshi finally lost his patience.

"LADIES, ENOUGH!" he screamed in frustration.

They turned to look at him.

"I am so sick of you two fighting over me. Honestly, you behave more like love crazed school girls than actual kunoichi. Just act your age and stop being so childish. You two have been after me the whole time I've been here, and I'm tired of it. I know you both like me, but even a guy like me deserves to have some privacy. So I would appreciate it if you'd give me some personal space, that's all I want, case closed!" Yoshi scolded.

The two kunoichi just stood there, completely speechless. Neither of them expected Yoshi to speak to them in such a manner, nor did they realize it.

"Listen, if I was too hard on you, then I apologize. I never meant to sound mean or anything, I only wanted you to understand that I-"

But he stopped upon seeing the dreamy looks on their faces.

"Uh, ladies?"

"Manachi-kuuuun." they both cooed with affection.

"Oh no. No, no, no, that just made it worse." Yoshi whined.

"Manachi-kun, chu."

**("Chu" means kiss in japanese)**

His eyes became wide with fright when they both started leaning in for a kiss.

"Now would be a good time for someone to help me."

And that help came in the form of Naruto, who jumped down from a rooftop.

"Sorry ladies." said Naruto as he grabbed Yoshi by the arm and went running off.

"NARUTO!" they screamed with rage.

"Thanks for getting me out of there Naruto. I thought they nearly had me." said Yoshi.

"No problem, don't mention it."

But they didn't have long to relax as they suddenly heard the shouting of two furious kunoichi coming from behind them.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT, COME BACK HERE WITH MANACHI-KUN!" yelled an outraged Sakura whom was chasing them.

"Oh no, this is when Sakura is at her most angriest. If she catches me, she'll beat me into a coma." Naruto said with fear.

"You think that's worst. Try being alone in the Hot Springs when she's trying to put the moves on you while attempting to take off your towel." Yoshi spoke up.

"NARUTOOOOO, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" yelled an equally furious Ino, whom was pursuing them as well.

"Great, now Ino wants to kill me too."

"We gotta lose them Naruto. I cannot afford to risk getting caught again."

"But how?"

"Wait a minute, I think I know how."

Focusing his chakra to some degree, Yoshi made a quick stop and pressed his hand down on the ground.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

He was soon engulfed in a cloud of smoke. And before long, he came bursting out of it riding on the back of a large raptor, with Naruto jumping on soon after. Within seconds, they were able to get further away from Sakura and Ino, who could not keep up with the fast moving dinosaur.

"Alright, now we're on a roll." Yoshi said with a grin.

"But how can you still use a jutsu if your chakra is out of control?" asked Naruto.

"I didn't think of it until now. I'm just glad that I still can, even though I can't change back yet."

Once they were fully out of range, Sakura and Ino both came to a stop.

"Aw, he got away again." whined Sakura.

"I almost had him. This is so unfair." complained Ino.

* * *

**Later on that day...**

A few hours after they had escaped, Yoshi and Naruto, with Tsunade's permission, made their way to Shukuba Town to recover.

However, just a few minutes before they left for Shukuba Town, the two were able to gather up some of their much needed belongings from their houses. As an example, with some limited effort, Yoshi had managed to make it to his house in the village without being spotted, fearing the possibility of someone following him there. After packing up, he and Naruto went off to their destination.

"Man, I thought we'd never get away from them." said Yoshi while he and Naruto were walking through the town.

"I'll say. They were totally nuts about you." replied Naruto.

"I noticed. At least they don't know where we went, so that way they can't follow us."

"Well, as long as were here, we could check into a hotel or something. You know, just a place where we can relax after all that commotion earlier."

"I couldn't agree more."

But they were unaware that someone was stalking them. Even though Yoshi was warned by his Super Sense, he decided to ignore it and continue on.

However, like usual, everywhere he went he was stared and gawked at by women. In fact, some of them even had the nerve to walk up and start hitting on him. Others would try to kiss him while the rest would make sexual gestures near him.

After having walked for about 7 more minutes, Yoshi and Naruto finally came to a stop in front of a fancy looking, 3 story hotel.

"Well, what do you think Naruto, should we go in?"

"It's worth a try."

Neither of them noticed the mystery person that was watching them as they went in. The figure smiled deviously before proceeding to move on further.

Inside the hotel, Yoshi and Naruto walked up to front desk and ringed the bell. They were soon greeted by a female receptionist who came out from the back.

"Hello there, how may I help you?" she greeted with a kind and gentle tone.

"We'd like to check into one of the available rooms here." announced Naruto.

"And how long will you be staying for?"

"One night only." Yoshi said.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because we have a special this month. All rooms are available full time for only 10 ryo."

"Hmm, I never would have guessed."

"Are you and your friend interested?"

"Gee, full time rooms for such a low price seems kind of uncommon for a special."

"I'm only doing my job you know. Also because I think you're really cute."

"Um, thanks. Right back at ya."

"Thanks, um, what's your name?"

"Manachi Ihsoy."

"And your friend?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Alright then, now let's get you set up."

They payed the exact price, signed their names on the list and received their room key, which was for a room on the third floor. Going up two flights of stairs, they finally arrived at their designated room, which was marked "9C". Upon walking in, they found the room to have two separate beds, a balcony, a bathroom, a closet and a TV, as well as kitchen.

"This place looks like it'll do just fine." said Naruto.

"Yeah, I actually feel much safer here without any women to swoon over me." Yoshi replied.

Later after getting settled in, Naruto had left the room to go walking through the town while Yoshi chose to stay and relax. Because of all the craziness that ensued earlier, he needed time to get some much deserved rest. As he lied down on his bed, he started thinking.

"_First Rangiku, then Anko, then Ayame, and now Sakura and Ino. I don't know how much longer I can take this much pressure. Not only that, I'm still shocked from the fact that I actually enjoyed that kiss with Anko earlier. But what really confuses and disturbs me is why these women always get so obsessed and love driven when they take one look at_ _me_." he thought to himself.

"It sure feels nice to finally have some time alone. I'm not sure when Naruto will be back, but at least I can get in some relaxation. But still, I can't help feeling sorry for always running away from those ladies. I know they mean well, and their kisses are so passionate, and their looks are to die for, not to mention they're so sexy and-"

Yoshi's face: (O_O)

Yoshi stopped upon hearing what he had just said.

"What's the matter with me, I'm starting to sound like I'm attracted to them. Well, I can't really blame them, they are quite a sight for sore eyes. I'm not sure which one I could settle for, but I'm still open to suggestions and-"

Yoshi once again stopped himself. Without warning, he slapped himself in the face._  
_

"I can't believe that I actually said that. Like I'd actually date either of them, I think not. Rangiku's too clingy, Anko's too scary, I don't know what to say about Ayame, Sakura's too temperamental, and I can't say much about Ino. All in all, I just can't stand being around either of them when I'm like this, because they're beyond reasoning."

After 2 hours had passed, Yoshi eventually drifted off to sleep. Naruto still hadn't came back yet, which meant that everything was quiet at the moment.

At least up until now. As he continued snoozing, he paid no mind to the fact that someone had managed to sneak in the room.

Turning his head to the left, he suddenly felt something soft touch his lips. Upon opening his eyes, he found that he was being kissed. And the person kissing him turned out to be Anko Mitarashi.

"Hey there sleepy boy." she greeted after breaking the kiss.

"A-a-a-a-a-" He stuttered with fright.

"What's the matter, you missed me so much that you're speechless?" she teased.

"H-h-h-how d-d-d-d-did you get in here?"

"A little something called a balcony."

"But how is that-, oh wait."

"Kunoichi, remember?"

"How did you find me?"

"You ever hear the phrase, *stalk*?"

"You stalked me?"

"I've been stalking you for about an entire day now, and you never even knew it until now."

"Does that mean you also peeked at me while I was in the Hot Springs earlier?" he asked with a disturbed tone.

"Peek is such a silly word. I prefer to say that I was merely watching over you with anticipation."

"Which means that you did peek."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I'm afraid to ask, but how much did you see?"

"Besides seeing your towel fall off, I saw everything."

"_Oh great, now I feel more uncomfortable than ever._"

"Not to worry, you'll feel better really soon."

She then moved herself on top of him, looking him straight in the eye while licking her lips.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"You and me are gonna have some real fun."

Yoshi gulped nervously before she leaned down and started kissing at his at neck.

"Anko wait, there's another way to work this out."

"Whatever it is, not interested." she said in between kisses.

"But, but, I can assure you that it'll be-"

He stopped halfway when he let out a moan.

"Ooh, someone's enjoying the attention."

Anko we can't-, not here. It just doesn't seem-, ah."

"I'm sorry, what is it you're saying?"

"I just- ah, don't think- oh, this is what we need- mm."

Yoshi was finding it difficult to resist as Anko trailed her kisses along his neck. Try as he might, he just couldn't keep himself from letting out another moan. He actually felt himself giving in to her, his inner desires were beginning to rise to the surface.

"M-m-m-more." he uttered out.

"I beg your pardon?" asked an obviously aware Anko as she lifted her head up to face him.

"M-m-more. I want more, I need more."

"What is it you want?"

"I want you, I must have you. Gimme what I want, please."

"Are you sure?" she teased him.

Yoshi ultimately proved his point by flipping her over on her back, switching their positions.

"I can't take it anymore, I want you. And I will have you, now." he said with dominance and lust in his voice.

"_What the hell are you doing, have you lost your mind?_"

"Do you really really want me?"

"Yes, I do."

"_No you don't you jackass!_"

"Do you want to strip me?"

"Either that or I'll let you do it yourself."

"_You don't need to do either one, IDIOT__!_"

"Do you wanna kiss me and make me feel good?"

"Hell yeah."

"_NOOOOOO!_"

Yoshi wasted no time in kissing Anko with wild passion, with Anko responding by wrapping her arms around his neck and sliding her tongue into his mouth. Afterwards, things really took off from there.

* * *

**Well everybody, here's the second chapter.**_  
_

**Sorry it took so long.**

**At least now we know the reason for Yoshi being the way he is. And he now has to wait for a month or more like Jiraiya told him. But he can still use jutsu, which is somewhat relieving for him. And he just found out that Naruto had gone through a similar problem in the past, but didn't mention it to him until Jiraiya brought it up.**

**Plus, he's now got Ayame, Sakura and Ino swooning over him. Not to mention that Anko has been stalking him for hours and now she's got him right where she wants him. And strangely, he's actually giving in to her despite his own mind screaming at him not to. Things just aren't becoming as easy as he thinks, especially with all these females wanting to get their hands on him.**

**Will Naruto ever come back?**

** Because if he does, he may be in for the shock of a lifetime.**

**And just to let you all know, they're will be more girls from other anime and manga besides those from Naruto. **

**One more thing, if you want to find out who Yoshi will encounter in the next chapter, check my poll on my profile and vote on which female you want him to encounter. The one who gets the most votes will be the first female that he meets in Chapter 3.**

**Here's the characters listed in my poll:**

**Temari**

**Orihime**

**Nico Robin**

**Nami**

**Rei Hino (AKA Sailor Mars)**

**Shizune**

**Makoto Kino (AKA Sailor Jupiter)**

**Tenten**

**Until next time, later folks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Naruto was still out and about in Shukuba Town, taking in the nice afternoon air. He spent the last few hours visiting various places such as shops and restaurants, and even meeting some pretty girls along the way. Naruto couldn't help but smile with glee as he was having the best fun of his life. Right now, he was currently eating a Popsicle he had bought while carrying a few bags of shopping items.

"I've never had this much fun here even when I was a kid. Too bad Yoshi couldn't come along." said Naruto.

"_Then again, it wouldn't be very easy since women would crowd all around him. Maybe I should head back and check on him, see if he's still alright._" Naruto thought.

Naruto turned around and went heading off for the hotel. But however, he had no idea what was really going on with Yoshi.

Meanwhile back at the hotel, Yoshi was currently sharing an intimate moment with Anko in the bed they were lying on. His shirt and pants were both sprawled on the floor along with Anko's clothes, leaving him in a pair of boxers. Anko herself however was completely naked, with not one piece of clothing remaining.

Yoshi ran his hands along her body while kissing at her neck. Anko let out one moan after another as Yoshi's actions continued to arouse her.

"Oh, Manachi-kun you are an absolute natural." said Anko.

"Trust me baby, you haven't seen what I can really do." said Yoshi after stopping.

"Oh really?" she asked with a smirk.

"Really really, Anko-chan."

Giggling in response, Anko brought his face in closer and kissed him on the lips. She lustfully moaned into the kiss, using her tongue to take in more of Yoshi's taste.

"_OPEN YOUR EYES YOU BRAINWASHED IDIOT. YOU'RE TRYING TO HAVE SEX WITH ANKO MITARASHI, SNAP OUT OF IT._" said Yoshi in his mind.

"_Who would have thought that I'd snag a man this easily and actually get him in the mood?_" thought Anko happily.

Yoshi didn't know it, but the more he got in on the moment, the more his desires took control, which made it harder for him to resist. He moved one of his hands to her breasts, rubbing them all over while he used his other hand to rub along her thighs.

Anko was basking in the pleasure and the passion she was receiving. It had been at least years since she had ever managed to find a man, mainly because of how she is regarded as one of the scariest women around. But now, she felt like the luckiest woman ever. In order to intensify the mood, she tried to move Yoshi's hand down between her legs. But Yoshi moved his hand away, indicating a sign of resistance. Anko was unaware that, subconsciously, Yoshi was trying to stop himself from going any further, showing that he still had some free will left in his body despite being overwhelmed by lust. His resistance was further exemplified when he started to take his hand off her breasts, only for Anko to grab it and place it back where it was.

Even though they were still kissing, Anko was starting to suspect that Yoshi's inevitable attempt to resist her charms was becoming noticeable from his bodily movements. To keep him from pulling away, she wrapped her legs around him and held him tightly.

"_It appears that Manachi-kun is trying to resist me. Nice try, but I've still got him under my spell._"

By then, Naruto had arrived back at the hotel and was already walking up the second flight of stairs toward the third floor. As he went along, he got to thinking about how life would be if Yoshi were to be stuck as a human.

"_If Yoshi stays this way forever, then woman will be chasing him for all eternity. I can't begin to imagine how crazy things would be if he were to actually sleep with all those women, least of all, Anko sensei._" he thought while cringing. He couldn't think of anyone who would be crazy or stupid enough to actually sleep with Anko._  
_

He was now walking down the hall towards room 9C. Reaching into his pocket, Naruto pulled out his room key, preparing to use it the moment he made it to the door. But he the second he got there, he could hear the sound of someone moaning from inside the room. Wondering what was going on, he placed the key in the door, unlocked it and slowly, but quietly pushed it open.

It was from the minute he went in the room did he freeze up with shock at the surprising sight of Yoshi and Anko making out in bed, without any clothing at all, except for the boxers that Yoshi was still wearing.

"MANACHI, YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH ANKO SENSEI?!" screamed Naruto.

Upon hearing Naruto's voice, Yoshi suddenly came back to his senses, snapping out of his lust-induced trance. Opening his eyes to see he was kissing Anko, he broke away from her lips, looking down at her with shock.

"Oh my god, did we just-" Yoshi started to ask.

"Hehehe, not quite yet. But if I can just take off those boxers, the fun will really begin." she cooed.

Judging from the awkwardness of the moment, Yoshi knew he had to resort to drastic measures.

"I'm sorry Anko, but this is what has to be done."

Moving one hand forward, Yoshi pressed two fingers down at the base of Anko's neck, which suddenly caused her to gasp loudly before she started to drift into unconsciousness.

"Manachi...ku-"

After that, she was out cold. Yoshi then pried himself from her grasp. Exchanging glances at a shocked looking Naruto, he wasted no time in gathering his clothes and shoes, putting them back on. Packing up their belongings, they both headed for the door, but Yoshi stopped and looked back at Anko's unconscious body lying on the bed. Taking pity on her, Yoshi walked over and carefully tucked her in, placing the covers over her. He then continued for the door, closing it on the way out as they went down the hallway.

"Just out of curiosity, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING HAVING SEX WITH ANKO SENSEI?!" Naruto yelled.

"First of all, I wasn't intending to have sex with her, she enticed me into it. Secondly, it's not considered sex if you still have on your boxers. And finally, it's all your fault." Yoshi replied while scowling at him.

"My fault, how!?"

"You had the nerve to leave for a whole day to go have fun, which gave Anko the chance to sneak in through the balcony, not to mention that I found out she was stalking me the entire time."

"Well excuse me for wanting to get out once in a while. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to save you like I did earlier. But it's your own fault for deciding to take a nap."

"Okay you got me on that one. But at least I was able to put her to sleep before she could remove my boxers, so I'm still safe, for now. I don't know how long Anko will stay unconscious, but I have a feeling that she may pursue me again."

"So I guess it's back to the village then, huh?"

"It's not like we can go anywhere else in Shukuba Town. I am most certainly not travelling all the way back to Anime Town, because Rangiku will probably be expecting me."

"And so will Sakura and Ino once you get back to the village."

"I highly doubt that. I know they're both nuts about me, but what else could either of them possibly do?"

"I can think of a few things."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Oh Manachi-kun, you dog. You really know how to flatter a woman. What's that, I have pretty eyes, why thank you." said Sakura while talking to her reflection in the mirror in her bedroom.

"I know that we haven't gotten off to much of a good start, but I just wanted to say that you are the most cutest, sexiest, hottest man I've ever laid eyes on. If you want to, we could hold hands, or cuddle, or we could kiss, unless of course you want it to be a french-"

"Sakura, who are you talking to in your room?" asked her mother Mebuki as she walked in the room.

"Have you ever heard of a word called *knocking*?" asked an annoyed Sakura.

"Don't get so dramatic, I just overheard you talking and I assumed that you had a friend up here. Now I see that you're just talking to yourself."

"Ha ha ha, very funny."

"By the way, who is this Manachi-kun you keep talking about?"

Sakura giggled before speaking.

"Well, if you must know, he's this really cute guy I met earlier and his name is Manachi Ihsoy. And the moment I saw him, it was like my greatest fantasy come true."

"Oh, and what does he look like?"

"He's really handsome. He has short brown hair, a firmly toned body, incredible blue eyes, and lips that are so soft that you could kiss them all day."

"I thought you were still in love with Sasuke, what about him?"

"Oh please, Sasuke was just a jerk who never cared about my feelings. Manachi-kun is much more better than him. He's sweet, polite, social, a little bit shy but very sensitive. Mmm, he is so sexy that when I saw him naked in the Hot Springs I-"

"You saw him naked?!" exclaimed Mebuki in surprise.

"Well uh, yes." she answered while blushing.

"Sakura Haruno, what possessed you to peek at him in the Hot Springs?"

"I didn't peek at him mom, it was mixed bathing week so I decided to join him and have a little fun."

"And what kind of fun did you have with him?"

"Not much, aside from when I tried to take off his towel."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh come on, you wouldn't be freaking out if you actually met him."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. So far the only other thing I know about him is that he and Naruto are close friends, Naruto even told him about me. I would have brought him here to make out- I mean meet you, but I haven't seen him since he ran off with Naruto."

"*sigh* Sakura, sometimes I just can't understand you and your raging hormones."

"Mom, did you have to bring that up?" asked an embarrassed Sakura.

"You're the one who's talking about him. If he's really as sexy as you say he is, then you must really like him a lot."

"Why do you think I just described him?"

At this moment, Mebuki began to think about what she heard from her daughter. Soon she began to visualize Yoshi's human form in her head, which led to her suddenly forming an amorous and goofy grin, while giggling girlishly.

"Ooh, mama likey." she mused with interest.

"OH MY GOD MOM, ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT HIM?!" screamed Sakura.

"What, a woman can fantasize, can't she?" she asked defensively while shrugging.

"Maybe so, but for god's sake, YOU'RE MY MOTHER!"

"I respect that. But mothers can have fun too, you know."

With another giggle, Mebuki turned around and walked out the room.

"Though I am curious to find out what he looks like in person, naked." she called from the hallway.

"MOM, THAT'S SICK."

"Just kidding dear."

Sakura massaged her temples as she groaned in frustration at her mother's sense of humor. But then she decided to forget about it and focus back on her current mindset.

"Maybe I'll go and ask Lady Tsunade if she's seen Manachi-kun anywhere."

Currently at the Yamanaka Flower Shop, Ino was busy standing at the front counter, having just taken care of a few customers that came in earlier. She leaned on the counter, propping her arms up with her hands placed on her cheeks. Ever since her earlier encounter with Yoshi, she hasn't stopped thinking about him once.

"Oh, Manachi-kun is such a gorgeous man. Ah, he's so dreamy with the way he talks, the way he walks, and the way he looks. And dare I say, he has the sweetest lips I've ever kissed, what a sensation." Ino cooed to herself.

"Are you going to keep talking about this guy all day?" asked Inoichi, Ino's father who came out from the backroom behind the counter.

"You wouldn't understand how I feel about Manachi-kun."

"Really. Because earlier when I came back from a mission, I found you on the counter kissing one of your stuffed animals while pretending that it was Manachi."

"I'm sorry daddy, but I can't help it. He's just so hot, and so handsome. If I ever saw him again, I would take him in my arms, snuggle him, run my fingers through his hair, share a kiss with him, maybe strip him down and-"

Inoichi cut her off.

"Stop right there, that's too much information. For goodness sake, what would your mother say if she heard this?"

"Well, she'd probably say go for it." Ino said while smirking.

"_Why couldn't she have been a boy like I had hoped?_" thought Inoichi while doing a facepalm.

"Cut me some slack already. Who knows, I just might make you a grandfather someday, if Manachi and I ever get married."

"Enough already. Just go ahead and take the rest of the day off, I'll watch over the shop."

"Gladly, see you soon daddy."

Ino walked from behind the counter and cheerfully headed out the door, giggling happily to herself.

"Eee, this is so exciting. Manachi-kun will soon be mine." she squealed with delight.

"_I can see it now. Me and Manachi-kun all alone together, making out all night, and if I'm lucky, perhaps it could turn into some foreplay._" Ino thought with a smile.

* * *

**5 minutes later...**

"So far, so good." said Yoshi as he re-entered the village with Naruto. But then he did something drastic by speeding up to the side of a building and peeking out from the corner.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"I'm trying to make sure that Sakura and Ino aren't anywhere near here. Because the moment they see me, I'll be running again like usual."

"You're getting way too worked up over this."

"No duh Mr Obvious. Besides trying to avoid them, I'm gonna try as hard as I can to make it back to my house in the village without being seen or followed by either of them."

"It would be easier if we headed to my home."

"Uh hello, they know where you live. And since they're aware of my affiliation with you, they'll most likely come to your place looking for me."

"Oh, that's right."

"Well, catch you later, I hope."

Without even holding back, Yoshi rushed from behind the corner and went speeding off. While going along, Yoshi kept a close eye out to make sure that no one was in his way.

"Nothing's gonna happen, I'll be alright as long as I don't run into any-"

He failed to keep track of where he was going and soon ended up crashing into someone, falling on top of them. He felt his lips pressing against someone else's in an unexpected kiss. He carefully focused on the person underneath him, seeing that it was a woman with shoulder length black hair and clad in a blueish black kimono with white trimmings. To his shock and discomfort, Yoshi was kissing Shizune, Tsunade's assistant.

"_I'M KISSING SHIZUNE. NOW THIS IS SUPER AWKWARD._" thought Yoshi._  
_

Yoshi quickly ended the kiss and just looked down at the surprised kunoichi, who stared back up at him. They stayed like that for the next ten seconds before Yoshi finally stood back up and blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh my gosh, I am so very sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you like that." said Yoshi as he helped her up off the ground.

"_I've got nothing to worry about. Shizune is much more well mannered and sophisticated than Ino or Sakura, even way more so than Anko. Surely she won't do anything sexual._"

"Don't worry, it's okay. You didn't mean to. By the way, I'm Shizune." said Shizune after dusting herself off.

"_Hmm, he's quite a looker. And best of all, he was my first kiss. I wonder what his lips really taste like._" thought Shizune with a sneaky smile._  
_

"My name is Manachi Ihsoy, nice to meet-"

He didn't get to finish as Shizune moved up close and locked lips with him in a kiss, followed by licking at his lips to gain access into his mouth, which he failed to prevent as her tongue pushed pass his lips and slid inside. Yoshi reacted with dismay at his current situation, not that he was being kissed by a woman who was the Hokage's assistant, but a woman who was way more older than him, in her thirties to be exact. She finally broke the kiss after a while and stared into his eyes, which were wide open like two targets.

"Your lips are so soft, and your mouth tastes so delicious." she commented with a gentle tone while blushing.

"_Look at the way she blushes, she seems so innocent. She's so much older than me, but I can't help staring at her. It's hard to believe that a woman like Shizune hasn't found a man yet. I wanna get away from her, but that would just hurt her. Oh man, I didn't want to do this, but I have to at least spare her feelings._"

Without a second thought, Yoshi leaned in towards her until their lips touched once again. Shizune wrapped her arms around him, placing one hand on the back of his head while using the other one to hold him closer to her. While he was still uncomfortable with kissing an older woman, he had to in order to avoid hurting her feelings. Then finally, Yoshi put an end to the kiss as he broke away from her.

"_I can't believe I actually did that._"

"Well, this is rather awkward. Anyway, I got to get going to my house if you don't mind, so I'll be seeing you."

Yoshi then went walking pass her, only for Shizune to grab his arm, stopping him short.

"Oh you'll be seeing me alright, naked in a bedroom with you." she suddenly announced.

"_And here I thought she wasn't gonna try anything sexual._"

"Excuse me?"

She turned him around and brought him into her arms.

"You heard me. I've been a single woman for far too long, and after meeting you, I'm not holding back. I want you to be my first."

Yoshi's face: (0_0)

"Isn't it a little too early to be talking about having sex with someone you just met?" Yoshi questioned her.

Shizune gave him a quick kiss on the lips before speaking again.

"A sexy man like you is hard to find these days. I'm not about to let you get away so soon."

"Wait a minute Shizune, this is too fast. It's obvious that you haven't had sex in your entire life and I respect that, but I don't think it's a good idea to-t-t-t-t-t-."

But he suddenly started to blush immensely when he looked down and noticed the top of Shizune's kimono was open, revealing her cleavage, which she pressed up against him.

"Why is your kimono open at the top?" asked a nervous Yoshi.

"I just opened it not too long ago while we were kissing."

"T-t-t-t-this is very uncomfortable."

"Want me to make things a little more comfortable for you?"

"_Don't tell me she's that desperate for sex._"

"Since you said that you're going to your place, I'll just accompany you there."

Yoshi quickly came up with an excuse.

"Uh, you can't. That's right, you can't."

Shizune's lustful looking face suddenly faded into confusion.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because uh, um, it's being fumigated for bugs, no wait, mice, no no no, I meant spiders."

"Wait a minute, you wouldn't be trying to trick me, would you?" she asked with a sneaky smirk.

"I'm just say-, I mean I was only-, well you know-" he trailed off.

"You're not intimidated by me being older than you, are you?"

"_Oh of course, what kind of guy wouldn't be embarrassed about sleeping with an older woman?_"

"Listen it's not that I'm embarrassed by you being older, really it isn't. It's just-"

"Just what?'

"Just that I haven't had much experience with older women in bed and-."

Yoshi's face: (O_O)ll

He suddenly realized what he just said.

"_Oh damn it, why did I say that?_"

"Wait, that came out wrong, I didn't mean in bed. I meant love wise, that is."

"But just a few minutes ago you were kissing me like you meant it." she reminded him.

"Uh uh uh, that was just a reflex, no big deal. Listen, I really have to go, so if you'll just let me go-"

He then tried to pull away from her grasp. But he could tell that Shizune wasn't buying any of his excuses as she maintained her embrace on him, all the while showing an obviously pervy smirk on her face.

"Sorry sexy, I'm not letting you go for even a second."

"Okay, looks like I might as well do what I have to."

"And what is that?"

"This."

In the blink of an eye, Yoshi gave her a small kiss before he zipped out of her arms with lightning speed. He then zoomed away, leaving a trail of dust behind him. Shizune just stood there watching as he went out of sighting.

"*sigh*I think I'm in love." she said with affection as she hugged herself while blushing deeply.

After getting far enough away, Yoshi came to a stop at a nearby phone pole to catch his breath.

"Whoo, I thought I'd never get away from her. But I'm pretty sure that I haven't see the last of her. Right now I'm just gonna lay low until things calm down."

"And when will that be?" asked a familiar voice.

Yoshi turned around to meet face to face with the perverted Toad Sage himself, Jiraiya, whom was leaning against a wall.

"I'm not in the mood Jiraiya."

"I take it that things didn't go so well in Shukuba Town."

"How did you know I went to Shukuba Town?" Yoshi questioned him with a cocked eyebrow.

" Ha, the wise Toad Sage knows everything."

"Yeah, everything about peeking at women." Yoshi remarked.

"I told you I do that for research. How else am I suppose to write my next book?!"

"What book?"

Jiraiya did a face palm while sighing.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of my Icha Icha series."

"Icha Icha series?"

Yoshi took the time to think it over. And, he soon understood what he was talking about.

"You mean that you're the guy who created those...those novels?!"

"Indeed I am."

"You mean that you used all that so called *research* of yours to write those stories and publish them?"

"Why of course. My novels have been selling well since they first arrived in stores."

"You truly are a big pervert, you know that?"

"That's right, and I'm proud of it." said Jiraiya with a big smile.

"Typical. But aside from that, you should know that I'm still bummed out over the fact that I have to wait so long for my chakra network to get back under control."

"Like I said, there's no other option."

"Well I wish it would end already, I just recently managed to escape from Shizune because she wanted to sleep with me."

"Wait, did you just say that Shizune wanted to sleep with you?"

"Alright, don't get all worked up over it. I accidentally bumped into her earlier and fell on top of her, and then I realized that I had unintentionally kissed her."

"Now this is getting interesting. So tell me, what was it like?" asked Jiraiya with enthusiasm.

"Don't go getting all perverted, it was an accident. And as crazy as this sounds, we kissed at least twice. She initiated the first kiss, and then I initiated the second one, but it was only to spare her feelings. And then before I knew it, she decided she wanted me to have sex with her. So I high tailed it before she could try anything freaky."

But he soon caught notice of Jiraiya writing on a small handheld notepad.

"This is perfect, just what I need." he said to himself.

"YOU WROTE DOWN EVERY WORD I JUST SAID, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU." yelled Yoshi with rage.

"If I'm gonna write my next book, I'll need all the research I can get. And this just hit the jackpot."

"Why you dirty old man, I am gonna-"

"Sorry, but I've got business elsewhere. Later, Mr. Playboy."

With a hearty laugh, Jiraiya then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"IF I EVER FIND YOU, I WILL LITERALLY BEAT YOUR BRAIN OUT OF YOUR PERVERTED SKULL!" Yoshi yelled at the top of his lungs.

After taking a quick breather to calm himself down, Yoshi continued on his way home. But he stopped short when he heard his stomach growl.

"Oh man, I knew this was going to happen. I haven't eaten anything since lunch, I wanna get out of this situation, but I'm just so hungry." Yoshi said while rubbing his stomach.

"Hey wait a minute. I just remembered that I've got some food at my house that I can eat. Ha ha, that should do the trick."

By the time he finally made it home, Yoshi used the key he kept under the mat to unlock the door and walk inside. He then plopped down on his couch and sighed with relief.

"Home sweet home. I'll be safe here so long as none of those kunoichi find out where I live."

He suddenly heard a knock at his window and turned his head to see Naruto standing outside. From what he saw, it looked like he was in a panic.

"What's he doing here?" Yoshi wondered as he got up.

Rather than letting him in through the front door, Yoshi instead opened the window, allowing Naruto to climb inside.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"This was the only place I could think of coming to." said Naruto.

"You look like you just ran from someone."

"I did."

"Who?"

"Ino."

"What did she do?"

"She came walking up to me earlier and started asking me about where you were. I told her you were at home, but I didn't tell her where you lived. She asked me so many questions that I couldn't take it anymore and so I ran off. She tried to follow me, but I managed to lose her by using my Shadow Clone Jutsu."

"Good, now I don't have to worry about her, Sakura, Anko or Shizune trying to come here."

"Why did you just say Shizune?"

"Long story short, Shizune's now lusting after me like the others."

"What is it about you that makes them so love crazed?"

"I've been wondering that myself. But if either of them manage to get me in bed, then I'm totally screwed."

"Like how you had sex with Anko sensei." Naruto pointed out.

"I told you before I was not planning on that happening. And again, it's not considered sex if you still have on your boxers."

Naruto suddenly thought of something.

"Hey Yoshi, do you mind I try using something on you?"

"What is it?"

"It's nothing really. I was just gonna try using my Sexy Jutsu to turn into a girl and see what happens when I look at you."

Yoshi became confused and skeptical

"Uh you're kidding, right?"

"No need to get uncomfortable. It's just a test to find out the reason as to why women always seem to become so attracted to you at first sight."

"Are you sure this is not just some crazy joke?"

"Just relax, you'll be fine."

With that said, Naruto then formed a hand seal and with the shout of the *TRANSFORM*, Naruto became engulfed in a puff of smoke before reappearing as a sexy, naked blonde girl (Naruko).

"You know it could have been more better if you had kept your clothes on." Yoshi pointed out.

"Uh haha, I know. But when I came up with the Sexy Jutsu the only clothing I could think of is a bikini." said Naruko with an innocent female tone.

"After all the times you flashed me with this jutsu over the years, I'm lucky that I somewhat got use to it."

"Like I said, this is just a test, nothing to worry-"

Naruko stopped short of talking when she focused her attention on Yoshi. But what happened next was surely not what was suppose to occur. This was made possible by the sudden, lovestruck grin that formed on her face.

"What's the matter with you, why are you smiling?" asked Yoshi.

"Oh my gosh, you are soooo cuuute." squealed Naruko.

"What the-"

"I...must...HAVE YOU!"

Pouncing like a cat, Naruko tackled Yoshi, causing him to fall backwards onto the couch. She nuzzled his cheek while also pressing her body on his.

"Ooh you're so warm." she cooed.

"Naruto, snap out of it. This isn't funny."

"Call me Naruko, sexy."

"I'm serious you idiot. Get a hold of yourself!"

He became wide eyed when Naruko suddenly cupped his face with her hands.

"Don't you dare try to kiss me." growled Yoshi.

"Aw don't be like that, it's just a kiss." she purred before she started to lean in closer with her lips puckered and eyes closed.

"Naruto, Naruto control yourself, Naru-."

He was cut off when Naruko connected her lips with his.

"_Great. Not only does my human form attract women, but it also attracts this knucklehead ninja as a girl._" thought Yoshi.

But soon Naruko took things way too far when she licked at his lips, attempting to slide her tongue in his mouth.

"_That does it!_"

Clenching his fist tight, Yoshi raised his arm and with brute force, he decked the blonde in the face with a punch that sent Naruko flying off of him and slamming straight into the wall, falling to the floor afterward. Yoshi leaped up off the couch, with a glare on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU,KISSING ME LIKE THAT?!" Yoshi screamed while wiping his mouth.

Naruko regained herself and changed back to her normal male form.

"Sorry, I must have lost control of myself for some reason." said Naruto.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOU LOST CONTROL!"

"There's no need to shout, I didn't mean to!"

"Whatever, just forget about it. I was about to go eat anyway, hopefully the taste of food will be a lot better than that of a woman's tongue in my mouth, because that's the only taste I've been getting all day."

"Mind if I eat with you, I didn't really get to eat much at the Ramen Ichiraku because Ayame was so puzzled about you not coming with me."

"Well you're in luck, I've got plenty of ramen for us both."

Walking into his kitchen, Yoshi opened up a nearby cabinet and took out two containers of barbecue flavored instant ramen. After adding some hot water, Yoshi placed them in the microwave and set the timer to cook for 3 minutes. He then went back in the living room and sat on the couch with Naruto, turning on the TV.

"So far this day hasn't been exactly as I had hoped. I don't know how much longer I can handle being like this." said Yoshi.

"So what are you gonna do then, keep yourself locked up in here?" asked Naruto.

"That sounds logical, but maybe not."

"Then what else is there?"

"I can't talk my way out of this problem, because these ladies won't take no for an answer. The best bet I have is to make up some excuse or just run away from them."

"Good luck with that."

As soon as they heard the microwave go off, they headed to the kitchen and took the ramen out. They then sat down at the table and started eating.

"Ah, the wonderful taste of ramen, way more better than a french kiss." Yoshi said.

"Like I said before, you're getting way too worked up over this." Naruto pointed out.

"Whatever. And by the way, until this mess is cleared up, I'd appreciate you not using the Sexy Jutsu around me."

"Yeah, agreed."

"Hey wait a minute, I just remembered that we were suppose to go check in with Lady Tsunade when we got back."

"Oh yeah, she probably thinks we're still in Shukuba Town."

"But I don't wanna risk seeing Shizune again because she might try to jump me the moment I walk in that office, so instead I'll just go in through the same way I went out, which is the window."

"Don't forget you might run into Sakura too."

"Gee, thanks for stating the obvious."

"No need to be sarcastic."

They then continued eating from that point.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Hokage's office...**

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I haven't seen Manachi at all since earlier." said Tsunade.

"But he couldn't have possibly just left the village already. I really wanted to get to know him more." replied Sakura.

"Sakura, I understand that you're very attracted to this guy, but maybe he's just busy doing something else right now."

"_I know I don't like lying to Sakura, but I promised Yoshi that I wouldn't blow his cover._" thought Tsunade.

"Well, okay then. I'll just go now, thank you for your time." said Sakura with an obviously hurt tone as she turned to leave.

"Don't worry Sakura, you'll see him again sometime."

"I surely hope so."

Once she had exited the room, Tsunade sighed with relief. While she felt sorry for deceiving Sakura, she made sure to keep Yoshi's secret intact.

Reaching into one of the drawers of her desk, she pulled out a bottle of sake that she had been saving for her private time.

"Now the time has finally come for me to enjoy my favorite drink." she said to herself with a grin.

But right as she about to take a sip of it, she nearly got startled into dropping it when her assistant Shizune came walking in with a jolly mood. She smiled and squealed with delight due to all of her built up excitement.

"Hello Lady Tsunade." she chirped.

"What are you so excited about?" asked a puzzled Tsunade while putting her sake down on the floor.

"Oh nothing, except that I've finally met the man of my dreams."

"Who?"

"Well, he's incredibly handsome, he's really nice, and he really's sexy."

"What's his name?"

"Manachi Ihsoy." she said with affection in her voice.

Tsunade nearly became wide eyed when she brought up the name. It was obvious that she was talking about Yoshi. Knowing she had to keep the secret to herself, she went along with it. All the while, Shizune continued.

"I'm telling you, he is everything I've always wanted in a man. A body like a warrior, eyes and a smile that light up a room, and a face like an angel."

"_She just keeps droning on and on about Manachi this and Manachi that. Is Yoshi's human body really that appealing?_" thought an annoyed Tsunade while listening to her assistant's nonstop talking.

"I know we've only just met, but it was like love at first sight. Ooh I hope I see him again soon."

"Okay that's enough Shizune, I think you've talked about him long enough. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone."

"Well, I suppose that's okay. I'll be back if you need me, right now I'm gonna go daydream about my knight in shining armor. Bye bye, hehehe."

Shizune giggled to herself as she joyfully skipped towards the door, closing it the moment she left the room.

"Honestly, if this is really how every woman acts around Yoshi after just one encounter, then I clearly can see why he insists on avoiding them."

After picking her bottle of sake back up, she was once again about to take a sip, only to be startled by another interruption, causing her to nearly drop it.

"Lady Tsunade!" called Yoshi from outside as he climbed in through one of the windows.

"You could have used the front door, you know!" she snapped.

"Don't you get all short tempered with me, I wouldn't have came here if I didn't have a reason!" he remarked.

"Just tell me why you're here before I lose my patience!"

"_Yeah right, like I'd actually be afraid of her._" thought Yoshi.

"Before you get all bent out of shape, I have a perfectly good reason for being here. See, the fact is my stay in Shukuba Town was short lived due to an unusual visit from Anko Mitarashi since she followed me all the way there."

"Go on."

"Well-"

He didn't have a chance to continue his explanation when he heard the door open, followed by Sakura walking in from the hallway.

"Sorry for coming back so soon Lady Tsunade, but I just wanted to-"

She stopped in mid sentence upon seeing Yoshi, who just stood there watching her.

"Oh boy." said Yoshi with caution._  
_

"MANACHI-KUUUUN!" squealed Sakura with hearts in her eyes as she advanced towards him.

"No no, not again."

When she came close to nabbing him, Yoshi made a vain attempt to get away from her. But unfortunately, he had forgotten he was still near the window. Upon realizing too late, Yoshi lost his balance and went falling out the window. And his landing was a lot more than a rough one, as indicated by the fact that he crashed on the ground, his head slamming harshly against a rock.

"Oh that hurt." groaned Yoshi.

"Manachi-kun, are you alright?" called Sakura from the window.

"I think so."

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll come help you up." she offered.

But without another word, Yoshi immediately jumped to his feet and proceeded to make his way across the rooftops, running and leaping from one building to the next. He kept glancing backwards to make sure he wasn't being followed.

"Like hell I would let her help me up. Knowing how she adores me, she'd probably just pin me to the wall and kiss me."

But as he was in the process of leaping over to the next building, Yoshi ended up getting distracted by the sound of someone calling out to him from below. He saw that it was Ino Yamanaka.

"Oh Manachi-kun, darling." called Ino while waving.

"You gotta be kid-"

He was cut off in mid sentence when he slammed straight into a large pole. As an added consequence, he also had been hit hard in a very sensitive area due to his collision with the pole.

"This is...embarrassing." he uttered before falling down from the pole and slamming headfirst on the ground, where he blacked out within seconds.

* * *

**Later on...**

_Yoshi groaned softly as he opened his eyes, looking around to see that he was in some kind of unknown room, with no visible windows or even doorways. The only other things in the room were that single light that shined down on him and the bed he was lying on._

_"Where am I?" he wondered._

_He suddenly heard some creepy, ominous feminine giggles echoing in the room._

_"Who's there?"_

_But when he tried to sit up and look around, he found that he couldn't even move his arms or legs. He looked closely to see they were bound by ropes, while also noticing that his clothes were gone._

_"What the hell, what's going on here?"_

_He soon heard the mysterious giggles once again. He then heard the sound of footsteps coming in his direction. Even with his improved night vision, he couldn't see who was approaching._

_The moment when the figure came into view, Yoshi was shocked to see that it was Shizune, who stood at the foot of the bed. However, the most shocking part was that she was naked._

_"S-Shizune, what's going on?" he asked._

_"Nothing yet, but we won't keep you waiting for long." she answered in a seductive tone._

_"We?"_

_He was soon approached from all sides by Sakura, Ino, Ayame, Anko and Rangiku, all of whom were naked as well._

_"I hope you're prepared." said Sakura._

_"Because things are about to get hot." said Ayame._

_"We're gonna have tons of fun." cooed Ino._

_"This will be a moment to remember." purred Rangiku._

_"In other words, it's showtime." said Anko._

_As they crawled onto the bed with him, Yoshi tried in vain to break out of his restraints, but to no avail. He attempted to hold back his moans as they started to grope him all over his body._

_"Please...don't...stop." he pleaded in between moans._

_"Oh but things are just getting started." said Shizune while moving on top of him._

_She leaned her face in closer and puckered her lips. The moment their lips met-_

"AAAAAHHHH." screamed Yoshi as he woke up.

"Oh my god, that was the most horrible nightmare I ever had."

But upon observing his surroundings, Yoshi saw that he was in the Konoha Hospital. He was currently lying in a hospital bed, with a cubicle curtain concealing his full view of the room.

"How the hell did I end up here?" he asked to no one in particular.

And to his surprise, he saw that his clothes were replaced with a hospital gown.

"Who put me in this gown?"

"That would be me." said an all too familiar voice from behind the curtain.

Yoshi had a good idea on who it was, but he was hoping it would be someone else.

"Naruto, please tell me that it's just you imitating Sakura's voice." Yoshi said with hope.

"Nope, it's really me. Sakura Haruno, expert medic-nin at your service." she said after sliding the curtain aside.

"Why am I in here?"

"You blacked out after you crashed into a pole and fell headfirst to the ground. You didn't look too good, so I insisted on bringing you to the hospital to be treated. So far your recovery is coming along fine."

"One more thing, where are my clothes?"

Sakura formed a deep blush on her face as she turned away slightly.

"Well, that's the most interesting part. You see, your clothes sorta got dirty so me and a few other medics had to take them to off to be washed while you were unconscious."

"Don't tell me, you got all excited when you saw me naked?"

"Yes, I did, and so did the other women who were in the room, especially when they saw your-, um hehe, your penis."

"YOU ACTUALLY LOOKED AT THAT?!"

"I'm a medic-nin, it's what I'm suppose to do. Though I also had to keep a few of the women from trying to jump you."

"How am I so sure to assume that you didn't try to jump me?"

"I almost did, but I kept myself in check."

"Good to know, but I have a feeling that I won't be safe in the hospital for long since you're here."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you well enough to realize your true ambitions. You're just biding your time by waiting for me to recover, so that way you can continue with where you left off."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that."

From the way she had said it, Yoshi could tell she was being sincere.

"I'm listening."

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Sakura walked up closer to him and looked him in the eye.

"Listen Manachi-kun. I know that we didn't get off to a good start at first, and I know that I got carried away with my advances. It's just that I was so attracted to you that I couldn't resist. Please don't take this the wrong way, but the truth is-" she paused slightly due to hesitation.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"I love you Manachi Ihsoy."

Yoshi looked at her with shock.

"I know this is sudden, but it's truly how I really feel about you. But whenever you run away, it just hurts me to think that you want nothing to do with me. I know I might not be worthy of your love, but I just wanted you to know how much I care about you. It's nothing major, I just want to get to know you better."

Yoshi was instantly taken aback by what he just heard. He had never realized how much Sakura truly liked him until now. He thought back to how he had spent the entire day trying to avoid her because of her lustful advances. The fact that she felt so hurt by his rejections made him feel guilty on the inside. And he knew he had to make things right. The moment he looked in her eyes, he saw that they were shining not with lust, but with love, real genuine love. A gentle smile formed on his face as he continued to look at her.

"Sakura." Yoshi said softly.

"Manachi-kun." she replied with equal softness.

Reaching forward, Yoshi ran his hand along the side of her face. Sakura touched his hand with her own.

"Your hand is so warm." she said.

"So is yours. Listen Sakura, I'm really sorry about running from you so much. Believe me when I say that my reason for running away did not mean I disliked you in anyway, shape or form. It's just that I was uncomfortable with the way you kept coming onto me like some horny schoolgirl, but that's just my personal opinion. The fact is, you're a beautiful, smart and kind young woman with great intentions, and maybe some not so great, but that doesn't change the fact that you are a good person, you just need to be a little more firm and not try to rush things."

But what happened next was not what he expected.

"Oh Manachi-kun, kiss me." she cooed.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Kiss me you sexy man."

He suddenly reacted with immediate shock.

"Wait wait, Sakura I didn't mean it like that, I was trying to cheer you up." he said in alarm while using his hands to restrain her as she tried to kiss him.

"Oh I know what you meant baby."

"No, no you don't."

"Yes I do, you said that I was a beautiful, smart and kind young woman and that I should be more firm. Well I am being firm, and right now I want to prove my point."

"But we're in a hospital. Clearly not exactly the perfect place for...you know what."

"Oh nonsense, now gimme some sugar."

Pushing his arms aside, Sakura grabbed his face and kissed him firmly on the lips, placing her left hand behind his head to deepen it.

"_I can't believe she's kissing me like this, in a hospital. Oh my god, her tongue's going into my mouth again, I can feel it._" thought Yoshi with dismay.

Grasping her by the shoulders, Yoshi was able to break the kiss.

"Sakura, control yourself!" he said.

"I can't help it, I love you. Your words make me want you even more."

But when she tried to kiss him again, she was disrupted by the unexpected arrival of Shizune.

"Sakura, thank god I found you. Lady Tsunade needs to see you, it's urgent." she informed her.

"Okay, I'll be right there. Sorry Manachi-kun, I have to leave now."

"It's okay, go ahead, I insist." Yoshi said.

"_And I really really do insist._"

She then rushed out of the room. But Yoshi saw that Shizune was still there.

"Aren't you gonna follow her?" asked Yoshi curiously.

"Nope, I just said that to get her out of the room." she mused while sliding the door closed.

"But that means you lied."

She let out a chuckle as she walked over to him.

"I just didn't wanna have to deal with extra competition when I make my move."

"You can't be serious."

She made her point known by walking up and planting a kiss on him, pulling back to make eye contact.

"I'll show you how serious I am, sexy."

After closing the drapes on the windows, Shizune slid the cubicle curtain back around, concealing herself and Yoshi from clear view.

"W-w-what are you doing Shizune?"

"You thought I was kidding when I said I wanted you to be my first, didn't you?" she asked in a flirtatious tone.

"*gulp*Yeah, a little bit." he said nervously.

His face suddenly turned red with shocking embarrassment when Shizune began to loosen the bindings on her kimono. She then began to slowly remove it.

"Oh it's okay, there's nothing wrong with being nervous about your first time with an older woman."

"For god's sake, this is a hospital. You're a medic-nin, you should know that."

Suddenly, she grabbed his head with one hand and briefly rested it against her fully exposed, topless breasts. She then lifted up the covers and climbed into the bed with him, cuddling her naked body up against him.

"Shizune, what are you-"

"Shh, just relax. Let me hold you for a while, I'll calm you down." she said soothingly.

For some reason, Yoshi felt no urge to pull away. He didn't even freak out like usual, instead he felt relaxed. In fact, he felt like nothing bad had happened at all. He responded by placing his arms around her and holding her closer, letting her take in the warmth of his body.

"_I don't know why. But being this close to Shizune seems rather...relaxing. And in someway, I feel an urge to take her, right here and now. Maybe this might not be so bad at all._" he thought to himself.

"_I know this seems rushed, but I'm tired of being a single virgin for so long. This is my only chance to finally feel like a woman._" thought Shizune.

Without another thought, Yoshi looked her directly in the eye, with Shizune looking back at him. They stared at each other for another 2 minutes before Yoshi made the first move by pulling her into a kiss.

**(Warning: Sexual content up ahead)**

Shizune wrapped her arms around his neck and ran one of her hands through his hair, all the while entwining her legs with his and moving on top. Yoshi gently ran his hands along her soft, fair white skin, earning a couple of erotic moans from the kunoichi in response. Wanting to feel more of his body heat, Shizune briefly broke the kiss and moved her hands to the back of his gown, sliding it from around his shoulders and pulling it off from there. After tossing it aside, she instantly gazed at his firmly toned muscles. In her subconsciousness, she was squealing with excitement and instant glee. Never had she seen such a sexy physique before her eyes, and being a single woman for most of her life meant that this sighting had quite an effect on her reaction. She was so turned on that her hormones were on the verge of going into overdrive.

And this time, she really wasn't going to hold back, not anymore.

"_Oh yeah baby, things are about to get steamy hot. Shizune, you are one lucky woman._" she thought to herself.

She soon engaged him in another kiss, which turned out to be much more passionate than the last. She kissed him with immense love and passion, hungrily slithering her tongue around inside his mouth, completely dominating his own when he tried to retaliate. Yoshi was somewhat perplexed and taken aback by her sudden actions, but he ultimately decided to just go with the flow.

Yoshi took advantage of the moment by touching at her breasts, rubbing and squeezing them while occasionally playing with her nipples to tease her a bit. Meanwhile, Shizune had her own fun by moving her left hand across his body, admiring the thickness of his muscular build. It wasn't long before she eventually reached a certain area between his legs and stroked it, causing Yoshi to wince and groan with pain. She immediately broke the kiss and looked down at him with concern.

"What's wrong, did I hurt you?" she asked.

"No, you're doing alright, honest. It's just that my penis isn't fully recovered from when I hit it against the pole earlier, so it really hurts when you touch it." Yoshi said with a strained tone.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"I think maybe we should stop for now, I don't want to waste your time."

Suddenly, Shizune got an idea on what to do in this situation.

"Not to worry honey, Nurse Shizune will make your pain go away." she assured him with a sexy smile.

"How?"

"Like this."

Her hand began to glow with green chakra as she used her Healing Jutsu on Yoshi's midsection. Yoshi cringed a little at first due to still feeling some degree of pain, but eventually started to relax when the pain suddenly began to fade. As an expert medic-nin, Shizune was more than capable of healing injuries and wounds with her Healing Jutsu, which she learned from Tsunade.

It was only a matter of seconds before Yoshi's pain was finally gone. But in the process, he saw that his manhood had become fully erected, which also drew on Shizune's attention.

"Ooh, what do you know. It seems your little friend wants to play." she said with a sexy voice.

Now completely in the mood, Yoshi grinned at her with his own, more sexier smile.

"Well babe, let's get back to what we started." he said with a low, sexy and manly tone.

"Yes, let's."

"_Well, I will admit that it is embarrassing being a human babe magnet, but I guess it does have it's upsides. And I never thought I'd say this, but for a woman who's older, Shizune is the kind of woman I can get used to.__ At least it beats sleeping with Anko, and that's creepy._" thought Yoshi.

Shizune started things off by resuming her kiss with Yoshi, licking at his lips to gain entrance into his mouth. Yoshi chose to toy with her by keeping his lips sealed, preventing her tongue from entering. But with some effort, she forced his lips open and continued on from there.

Halfway during the kiss,Yoshi switched their positions so that he was on top this time. He stopped the kiss and gazed down at the beautiful kunoichi beneath him, noticing her blushing, smiling face. He chuckled inwardly as he thought her facial expression made her look more cute, which it did.

"You are so beautiful, Shizune." he said to her.

"Thank you, I guess." she replied bashfully.

"Hey, what's with that kind of talk?"

"Well, throughout my years growing up, I always dreamed of the day I would meet a guy and fall in love. But because I've spent most of my life as Tsunade's disciple and assistant, I've never really had time for love. You're the first man to ever notice me and call me beautiful."

"Well, a lot of men are stupid and shallow for not paying attention to you. But that doesn't matter, just because you're somebody's assistant, doesn't mean you have to stay single forever. Don't let your job define who you are, you can do that all on your own, I mean that."

"Oh Manachi-kun." she cooed.

"Oh Shizune." he responded in stride.

"Take me."

"Hmm?"

"Take me now, make me feel loved. Don't hold back anything, please make love with me, Manachi Ihsoy."

Yoshi was starting to feel hesitant after what she said. Shizune was practically begging him to take away her virginity. He had no idea on what else to think. As much as he found this to be an awkward moment, he had to make the most of it since he had came too far to turn back.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked while feeling uneasy.

"Yes Manachi, I am. I know you feel worried, and I know you're a little scared, but I trust you. I trusted you since the moment we started. I won't blame you if get uncomfortable, I really won't. But-

Yoshi silenced her with a small kiss before pulling back to smile at her.

"Don't worry, I know it's your first time. So I'll try not to get carried away."

With that, he leaned his face down and started to kiss at her neck, erecting a moan of passion from the kunoichi. He then changed his game by kissing down from her neck to her breasts, which he then proceeded to lick. Shizune gasped and moaned as Yoshi ran his tongue all around her chest, going so far as to tease and suck on her erected nipples. She ran her fingers through his hair as he went on, since he knew how much she truly desired this. In the meantime, he used one of his hands to rub at her wet and aroused womanhood, causing her moans to get more louder and erotic.

"Ah, ah, this feels so good." Shizune said between moans.

"Well hang in there, it's about to get better." he assured her softly.

Position his erected manhood in front of her opening, he slowly and carefully pushed himself into her, pressing against her barrier. Shizune began to moan like there was no tomorrow as Yoshi engaged in sexual intercourse with her, pushing in and out of her at a stimulated and calm pace. He massaged her breasts in order to calm her down, making sure that everything would be alright.

In the midst of the passion, Shizune threw her arms around his neck and curled her legs around his waist, pushing his member even deeper inside of her. She could feel her barrier coming close to be penetrated, but she wanted to prolong this moment for as long as she could. She began to move along with him at an equal pace, alternating between moans, groans, and grunts.

"Go faster Manachi-kun, faster!"

"Whatever you say."

Yoshi did as he was told and started to go faster, sliding his member in and out like never before. He was already on the verge of having an orgasm, along with Shizune. But at this rate, he tried to stimulate his thrusts to make the moment.

Once it was time, there was no holding back.

"Manachi-kun, I'm about to cum." said Shizune.

"Me too, it's okay. Don't try to hold it in." said Yoshi.

In a few seconds, Yoshi and Shizune let loose with their climax, screaming at the top of their lungs as they released their love juices at the same time. Sweating with exhaustion, they both lied there together in bed, holding each other in their arms.

"Manachi?"

"Yeah Shizune?"

"Thank you for being my first, it means so much to me."

"You're welcome, I'm glad to have fulfilled your desires."

"So, are you still embarrassed?"

"About what?"

"About making love to me even though I'm older?"

"I was, but not anymore. But I have a feeling that a few of my admirers are gonna be green with envy."

"Hahaha, you're so funny."

"I get that a lot."

"You wanna make out for a while to pass the time?"

"I'm game."

Shizune giggled before she proceeded to kiss him deeply. But little did they suspect that a certain Toad Sage had overheard everything from outside and was currently writing it down on his notepad.

"Perfect. Absolutely and undeniably perfect. My next novel is gonna be a hit for sure, no doubt about it." said Jiraiya with a big smile.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

"That was so strange. I was told that Lady Tsunade needed to see me about something urgent. But when I got there, she said that she didn't call for me at all." said Sakura while walking through the village.

"_I don't get it, Shizune's always been honest and sincere. Why would she make up a lie like that?_" she thought.

Sakura weighed her thoughts as she tried to figure out the reason as to why Shizune would pull such a stunt like this. She knew her all too well to believe she'd be that underhanded.

But then, she started to piece things together.

"Hey, wait a minute. If she had the nerve to lie to me like that, then that means she-"

She paused upon finally understanding Shizune's *real* reason for lying. And at that point, she started fuming, with her face literally turning red with rage.

"Ooh why that, that, that-" she trailed off.

And then, she screamed like they're was no tomorrow.

"LYING VIRGIIIIIIINNNN."

She screamed with such rage that it echoed throughout almost the entire village, even shaking the ground slightly. Then before long, she began charging towards the Konoha Hospital like a mad bull.

"SHIZUNE, IF YOU LAY ONE HAND ON MANACHI-KUN, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

Naruto was busy walking in the direction of the Hospital to visit Yoshi after hearing about what happened to him. But along the way, he stopped when he felt a sudden vibration in the ground. Turning his head around, his eyes went wide when he spotted Sakura rushing in the same direction.

"Uh oh, Sakura looks pissed off. I think I better start running." he said with fear.

But just before he could take off, Sakura went passing by him, without even acknowledging his presence. Naruto scratched his head in confusion as he watched her.

"Well if it isn't me that she's mad at, then who could it be?" he wondered.

Feeling curious, he continued on his way there to find out for himself.

* * *

**Well, here's Chapter 3. It's my longest chapter yet.**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Anyway, so far things have just gotten more complicated. Yoshi almost nearly had sex with Anko, but he managed to get away, for now. He had an awkward run-in with Shizune which caused her to fall in love with him, he got jumped on and kissed by a female Naruto, he fell out the window of the Hokage's Office when Sakura tried to make a move on him. He crashed into a pole, ended up hospitalized and had an erotic nightmare. Sakura confessed her feelings to him, but she took things the wrong way when he tried to cheer her up. Shizune tricks her into leaving the room so she can alone with Yoshi. Before long, Yoshi soon gave in to his own desires and made love to her. Sakura finds out that Shizune had fooled her and now she's pissed off, big time. **

**Yoshi's in hot water now. He spent all this time trying to avoid these women, and now he winds up having sex with one of them.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it.**

**I hate to disappoint those who gave the most votes to Orihime, Nico Robin and Rei Hino on my poll, but neither of them appeared in this chapter, sorry. Not to worry though, they'll be in the next one, I promise. **

**Until next time, later folks.**


End file.
